I Love the Way You Lie
by smo12987
Summary: A missing Beta, a lying imprint and a decision that will ultimately save a life. *Blackwater*
1. Chapter 1

***Owned by S. Meyer***

**Chapter 1:**

**Leah POV**:

I waited patiently for him to come over to me. I waited and waited…and waited. But it seemed as if Nessie Cullen was his top priority. The wedding could be described as the wedding of the century; of course anything designed and planned by the pixie vampire was over the top and outrageous. The dress Alice had picked for her was incredibly revealing. So much so that she had hated the garment at first. But Alice had said that no man would be able to take their eyes off of me, then leaning up close to my face she had whispered, "Not even a certain alpha."

Of course I was sold, and yes I tried to make it seem as if I could care less about what a 'certain alpha' might think. But I couldn't hide the wonder when Alice was done with me shortly before Rosalie walked down the isle at her fifth wedding to Emmit. I looked in the mirror and remembered how this was me everyday before the legend took hold of my life. Painting my nails and fixing my hair was a daily activity. It seemed all that consumed my life now was a vampire spawn and running patrols. But tonight, My dress was the focus of attention of all the non-imprinted men in the room, and I was ordered only by the alpha himself to have fun. But how can I? When the only person I wanted to notice my dress was the one on the dance floor with his imprint.

Jacob had noticed when I walked into the room, his eyes had lit up and his famous grin had spread across his face. Of course mine matched his, like a foolish little girl, he beckoned and I followed, only to be doused with cold water as his imprint said something to him and his attention was once again diverted to her. My hair that was neatly curled and pushed over my shoulder soon only became annoying just like the damn dress that I felt I was sewn into. The heat in the room began to feel claustrophobic, the music sounded too loud. It was as if all my senses were on overdrive and I couldn't turn them down. I needed to leave.

But again, I couldn't. All that ran through my mind was what if he needs me?

So I waited for him to notice me, waited for him to just look my way and meet my eyes and see this damn uncomfortable dress, and waited for him to say something to me about how beautiful I looked tonight! I waited…and nothing happened.

I looked at the table where Sam sat with Emily and Jared on his left with Kim and Paul on his right with Rachel. They were happy it seemed. All of them. I looked at Seth with his little girlfriend, he was laughing at a joke she said, he looked happy too.

None of them needed me anymore it seemed, so why was I still here? Walking outside I could see the woods beckon to me as if calling my soul to them. I walked through the trees and began to strip. I laid the clothes gently near the tree closest to the clearing so that Alice would be able to catch the scent and take it back, I wouldn't have need of it where I was going. Something about being completely naked at night in the openness was invigorating. It made me want to scream out my joy of the freedom it gave me.

Walking over to the cliff where every wolf had taken the plunge, I looked at the eerie blackness that looked more menacing than anything I had ever seen. It was like the monster under the bed or the boogie man in the closet that seemed to only scare you at night because of the shadows that drifted along the walls.

I was tired of being angry, tired of being lonely and tired of being forgotten…I was just so very tired.

**Jacob:**

Jacob's head snapped up, something was wrong. He could fell it. He knew something was not right. He looked over at Sam whose face was also at attention. Jared, who was Sam's Beta, was stiff at his Alpha's side feeling the tension radiating through the room. The two alpha's looked at each other and mentally scanned the crown to look for any irregularities. Jacob could see none; he looked at Sam who also shook his head in silent agreement.

Then what was it? His attention was suddenly diverted when he heard Nessie call his name. Jacob looked over at her with a questioning look?

"I asked was everything okay?" She said in her small tinkling voice.

Jacob nodded his head not wanting to scare her, "everything's fine Ness, Why don't you go dance with everyone else, I need a break."

"Okay." She smiled and pranced away elegantly into the crowd of other dancers.

Jacob sighed, but tensed again when Edward Cullen came and sat next to him and asked, "What's wrong? Every wolf in here is on high alert all of a sudden."

Jacob shrugged, "I don't know, doesn't something seem out of place to you?"

Edward thought for a moment, "no, not to any of us."

That's what Jacob thought. Everyone in there seemed oblivious to any thing abnormal except for the wolves. It wasn't as if they smelled danger or anything, but they could feel when something was not right, and after 5 years of finally settling down to a comfortable relationship with the Cullen's, the wolves were watching what was said and done very closely.

Tonight however seemed to be an exception. The wedding seemed to be celebrated by everyone, wolf or vamp. Until 5 minutes ago when a chill went down every wolf's spine. Jacob again did a mental head count.

Embry, Quil, Clair, Seth, Leah, Colin-

Wait, that's not Leah with Seth. He quickly stood and looked around the large ballroom, trying to find her. He remembered what she was wearing now, a long light blue gown that hugged every curve of her body, Sleeveless and with a slit that ran up those gorgeous long legs.

A cough was heard nearby. Jacob turned and looked at Edward who was scowling at him. Jacob shrugged, he had to admit, Leah looked beautiful tonight. Had he told her that? No all he remembered was seeing her walk in, being struck over the head at how she looked and then…and then…nothing, he hadn't looked at her again all night. Earlier he spoke with her and said she better have fun and that it was an order. She laughed and swatted his arm…but then Nessie had come out and he didn't see her until she walked thought the doors in all her glory.

Damn-it! Then he'll find her and tell her now. Looking up he searched out for her again, but again he still couldn't find her. He walked over to Sam who stood and ushered him into a corner to speak privately.

"Where's Leah?" Sam asked immediately beginning the conversation.

Jacob arched an eyebrow and nearly growled at Sam for thinking of _his_ beta. Instead Jacob was able to control his emotion at that foreign feeling and asked Sam, "you haven't seen her either?"

Sam shook his head and looked through the room again, "I remember when she walked in, but that was it, after that…" Sam didn't finish his sentence.

Jacob did, "You began talking to Emily." It was a fact made true when Sam nodded his head.

Jacob cursed and threw his fist against the wall in anger, how could he have missed her, how could he have been so weak when his imprint was around? It was obvious her not there is what made every one uncomfortable, but something had to be wrong, because they never had a feeling like this before.

Jacob took of his jacket and made his way over to the doors, "We need to find her, now."

**3 Hours Later…**

_Seth, did you find anything?_

_Yeah, just the dress she left beside a tree. _

_Damn!_

Seth whined, _Jacob what if…_

_We'll find her. _

Jacob fallowed her scent for hours. It was as if she danced around the entire forest to make us all go nuts looking for her. This was a twisted game of hide and seek that's for sure.

For the third time that night, Jacob made his way over to the diving cliff. He phased and sat down. This was where her scent was strongest. Weird, it was as if she must have sat here for a while. The scent was so strong in fact, one would have thought she were sitting next you having a conversation.

Jacob frowned, where was she? The loneliness that fell on his shoulders was nearly staggering. He wanted to keel over from the weight of it. He felt with her not in his life, that it made him off balance somehow. The thought struck him as odd, it seemed he should only need Nessie, but with Leah not here, it was wrong somehow. Like she was his other half in the pack, it became that way shortly after the separation from Sam, but now he can't figure out how he became so attached when, if he's honest with himself, he never gave her the time of day.

That thought only seemed to bring on guilt instead of an answer. He looked over at the dark sea. It was darker than usual tonight due to the moon hiding behind some clouds.

The sea was dancing with the cliffs below his feet in invitation to join them. But not tonight he thought. He was just too tired.

_To be continued…_

****~oh dear, my first fan fic since the dinosaurs ruled the earth. (Runs and checks for grey hair. Were good, nothing yet!) **

**So the bad news first, I don't live in the best of neighborhoods, and my Laptop was stolen a few weeks ago. (Please hold while I throw another fit…okay back) I was really torn up about it and lost one of my original stories that I had been writing for almost a year now (no backup). My Blackwater fanfic had about 6 chapters to it, which was a hard blow considering I wanted to finish the story before I began posting chapters. So nobody was able to read them. The idea that somebody is just deleting them as unimportant hurts. I can't finish, instead I have to re-write from memory. Grrr. **

**Good news. On Saturday's were really slow at work I have time to type up a quick story. I really wanted to do a one-shot, (since I don't know when I can update) but this story in my head just keeps going, so I need to do chapters. I hope everyone loves it and can be patient with my updates. Will do the best I can!**

**Thanks for the love,**

**Smo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**:

They found her at the bottom of the cliff. Her body twisted and turned in every which way. What amazed them however was the fact that her chest continued to rise and fall with every struggled breath she took.

Jacob had been the one to grab her body. Even then he would cringe at her joints and bones trying to fix themselves. He ran with her all the way to Carlisle who was amazed at the sight of the She wolf's state. Esme was truly upset because it brought back memories of when she herself met an untimely end at the bottom of the cliff, and like Leah she was also saved…barley.

Jacob wouldn't leave her side. He felt too much guilt over leaving her before. It seemed his feelings were shared by the entire pack including Sam's who also sat in the Cullen's mansion awaiting word on Leah.

Jacob was sitting next to her hours later listening to her breathing and the machines that Carlisle had set her up with. Everyone had come in and wished her well before leaving for the night. The only one's to stay behind were Seth and himself, until Jacob convinced him to go home and comfort Sue who would be worried sick about her daughter's health.

It was Jacob who sat waiting this time. Waiting for Leah to wake up. Waiting for her to explain herself and her actions. Simply waiting for answers to the hundreds of questions that continued to run though his head. Yup…waiting.

Leah grimaced at the acid taste in her mouth. She licked her lips and inhaled deeply only to want to gag at the smell that entered her nostrils. Sweet, ugh she knew where she was now. Leah concentrated, trying to figure out how she got there in the first place. Did she walk? Was it after or before the wedding? Hadn't she gone for a swim at some point?

Leah had thought she was alone until she felt a warm hand squeezed in her own. Her eyes shot open to reveal a sleeping Jacob with his head resting on the bed beside her and his large hand holding hers. It was sweet really, how he gripped it as if expecting her to run away at any moment.

Leah cleared her throat and called, "Jacob." Her throat was raspy she almost didn't recognize it. Jacob stirred but didn't wake. Leah tried again louder this time and also shook her hand underneath his. "Jacob."

This got his attention. He jerked awake sitting up straight and looked around until finally settling on Leah who he noticed was now awake. He smiled one of his signature grins and leaned forward, "how you feeling she wolf?"

Leah tried to shrug nonchalantly and failed miserably due to the pain that shot up her spine. Her gasp caused Jacob to jump back and raise alarm. He called for Carlisle who came into the office in seconds. Leah was immediately assaulted by the sharp sweet scent of Carlisle. Really didn't he bathe?

"How are you feeling Leah?" Carlisle asked as he shined an annoying bright light into her eyes.

"Just peachy. What happened? Why am I here?"

Jacob looked at her quizzically, "don't you remember what happened?"

Leah shook her head. She remembered the small part of jumping in the water, and then…that was it, that was all she remembered. There was no swimming to shore; hell she didn't even remember breaking through the surface. So what happened?

Leah went to pick up her hand and rub her forehead, a gesture she was known for doing when trying to remember something important. However It was then she realized that Jacob still had a hold of her hand and was listening to the Doc about her updates, that was when Leah came back to the present and listened catching the end of the diagnosis, while never pulling her hand away from Jacob's.

It was warm and strong, complete opposite of how she was feeling at the current moment. Her eyes kept darting from Carlisle to Jacob to their hands intertwined.

"…best if you go, while she rests here." Carlisle said, causing Leah to jerk her face to him.

"What?" Leah demanded harshly.

Jacob turned towards her again, "Is her hearing okay doc?"

Carlisle frowned and moved closer again to Leah, causing her nose to scrunch again. "I don't believe the fall caused any hearing problems. Also with her healing gene, it should repair itself in time."

Leah rolled her eyes, "my hearing is fine, I just don't want Jacob to leave."

The room fell silent, did she just say that out loud? Her face turning a crimson red, Leah stuttered trying to explain herself, "I meant, I don't feel comfortable in a house full of Leeches while I'm so weak to defend myself."

Carlisle smiled in understanding, "you would have nothing to fear Leah, we would never hurt you."

"Yeah well just to be safe…" Leah said while tightening her grip on Jacob's hand to reaffirm he was staying.

Jacob smiled, "sure, but let me go shower first. I'll be right back." Jacob stood and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her forehead, surprising Leah and a slightly confused Carlisle.

Jacob moved to the door and stopped to look back, Leah smiled as he nodded and headed out.

Carlisle looked back at Leah and smiled, however to Leah it looked more like a grimace. He checked her pulse and vital signs one more time and then walked out leaving Leah in peace in a too silent room.

Leah looked down at her hands; nothing looked wrong. She pulled up her hospital gown and looked over her stomach and legs, no scratches or bruises. But of course, she didn't expect any to still be visible; most of her wounds heal within minutes. But how long was she out? She would have to ask Jacob as soon as he came back in.

When the door creaked open, it wasn't the woodsy smell of Jacob that she received, but instead another sweet scent. Leah looked over and watched bronze bouncy curls enter the large white office/hospital room.

Leah became tense and sat up on her elbows, watching Nessie glide in. "Nessie? What do you want?" Leah asked, more harshly then she intended.

Nessie looked at Leah quizzically and then looked around the room, "Where's my Jacob?" she asked in her tinkling bells voice.

Leah frowned, her Jacob? Like hell.

"He went to shower." Leah answered.

Nessie nodded but still didn't turn to leave, instead walked closer to Leah.

"I know why you jumped."

Leah growled, "I don't know what you're talking about?"

Nessie laughed, "Oh your silly, of course you do. But you do understand he only cares for you as a friend. It's me he loves…" She leaned closer until Leah could feel the cold breath hit her ear, "…he will always choose me."

Before Leah could respond, Nessie was in the corner of the room as Jacob walked back in with his head still dripping water from his obvious quick shower. Jacob stopped in his tracks at Leah's stricken look.

"What's wrong?" He asked while rushing to her side.

Leah noticed he wasn't aware of Nessie in the room, "Please Jacob…"

Jacob grabbed her hand in a tight grip; Leah could feel the tears pulling at the sides. The tears weren't there because of what Nessie just said but what she helped Leah to do. She helped her remember. Leah didn't go for any swim…She jumped. It was intentional. Her body tensed as if in recognition of the sharp pains from the water hitting her skin at such a fast speed. She wanted to end the loneliness and depression that haunted her ever since the transition of becoming a wolf.

Jacob leaned forward and pressed his warm forehead against her own, "What is it?"

Leah held his face in her hands, their breaths mingling and both not noticing a scowling Nessie running out the door.

"Please don't leave me… please." Leah begged.

"Leah, I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He whispered.

Leah wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, her tears soaking his shirt. She only hoped he kept his promise, because she didn't know what she would do if he had lied. But one thing was for sure, She was tired of being runner up and sitting in the back seat while everyone else received their happy ending with rainbows and butterflies. If anybody was going down it sure as hell wasn't going to be her.

**o0o0o0o**

**So Yeah…Second update and yes people, I already have the third chapter nearly finished, Finally got a laptop again and haven't stopped typing since. Oh how I missed my freedom of writing! You try writing at work while your boss is curious as to why you're typing so much! Really, there are only so many business e-mails one could type in a day!**

**Reviews! Please, please hit the button at the bottom and let me know what you think. If you do I promise a pink icing donut for each of you! (…Wow, I really need to eat something…) Ooohhh, and sprinkles!**

**Smo has left the building!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Times were hard. It was apparent that nothing was going to change and that if she wanted a different life that she would have to go after it herself. It was easier said than done. Leah looked to her left and could see Jacob sitting and smiling on the phone. She knew whom he was speaking too. It was obvious in his voice when he spoke the other person on the other end. It's funny really, because since her incident, he promised to devote more time to her, be more aware of her wants and needs. And slowly, ever so slowly he started to drift away. More calls interrupted their talks; more staring off into space became a frequent trait of his. Honestly, if Leah could love anything about Jacob, it would be the way he lies.

"No, I wasn't talking to her." He said one day after he walked back in the Clearwater house and leaving her to sit in front of a paused video game.

She didn't believe him then and she sure as hell doesn't believe him now, even when he said 'hold on, it's Billy'. Really? Does she look like an idiot? Last she checked Billy didn't make Jacob giggle like a 6-year-old schoolgirl. Only one person holds that power over him…Nessie.

So of course, if she wanted things to change, she would have to do them on her own. She wanted Jacob to pay attention to her, sure. But it seemed risking ones life wasn't the way to achieve that goal. Leah cocked her head to the side; maybe he was her problem more than her solution. Maybe, Leah needed less of him? That was a startling thought. She knew something was wrong with the way she was pining after a guy who obviously is thinking of someone else. Maybe it's time for her to leave him instead of waiting for him to leave her. Would he be angry or upset? Leah shook her head, considering he was play arguing who should hang up the phone first. He probably won't even notice she was gone. That thought hurt, it made her want to grab his phone and scream, "I'm hanging up for both of you!" and then slam it shut. Of course that was real mature.

Finally getting fed up, she stood and walked back into the house. Guess their walk wasn't going to happen. It was some quality time she was looking forward to. She even brushed her hair for it.

Walking into her room, she pulled out her dark green suitcase and propped it up on the bed and flung the top wide open. Walking over to the dresser, she opened the top drawer with a hard yank and started grabbing. Everything began flying across the room into the getaway bag. Panties, bra's, jeans and tank tops. She didn't know where she was going, all she knew was that she was leaving and that was all that mattered. The thought of missing her family made her pause for a brief moment, and then she started again. They would miss her she knew, but she would keep in touch.

Leah heard the front screen door open and close. She rubbed the small spot between her eyebrows. She knew he was going to disagree with the idea of leaving La Push. But if it made her happy, than shouldn't he support her no matter what?

"Leah, what are you doing?" he asked when he walked into her small bedroom and saw the suitcase currently being filled to over capacity.

Leah took a deep breath and turned to him. She was holding her pink bedroom slippers in a white-knuckle grip against her chest, as armor to protect her against onslaught she knew was to come.

"I'm leaving Jacob." She whispered.

There was a pregnant pause, nobody spoke or moved. Finally Leah slowly walked over to her suitcase and placed the slippers inside, before she knew it Jacob gripped her hand and pulled it out slowly. Leah looked up and could see the anger in his eyes, his lips were pulled tight and his nose flared.

"Jacob please…" She said softly.

Jacob still had yet to say anything. All he could do was shake his head while his hand on her wrist tightened to painful. Leah winced and he let go immediately. He shut her bedroom door and turned to lean against it crossing his arms over his chest.

"Where will you go?" he asked. Barley a whisper, yet she could hear him as if he was screaming it across the room. She couldn't look him in the eyes; she knew if she looked at him, she would most likely break down and start crying.

She shrugged as she continued to fold a Rocky Horror Picture Show t-shirt slowly and place it inside, "I don't know, I thought about Seattle. Maybe something really different and check out the east coast somewhere."

He pushed away from the door. Now was the moment to pull all the strength she had together to defend her decision.

"Running away is not the answer."

Leah's head snapped back. Running away? That's what he thought she was doing? She wasn't running away from anything! She just wanted a moment of normalcy, a moment where it didn't matter who was threatening who and who stepped on who's territory.

She bit her lip and pushed her hair out of her eyes, "I'm not running away, I'm going to try new things," she waved her hands around trying to explain, "I'm going to have a new experience on my own, without having to share it with anybody else!"

Jacob nodded, "and in the meantime, you're running away." He stated matter of fact.

"Ugh! You don't understand!" She said as she continued to throw things in her bag.

"You know, you're being really selfish."

Leah shook her head and placed her hand on her hip, "how'd you figure that?"

Jacob glanced at her with a look that questioned her sanity, "First, you decide to take your life-" Jacob raised his hand to say he wasn't finished, Leah closed her mouth and crossed her arms waiting for him to continue, "then you decide to just up and leave with out a care to anyone else's feelings on the matter. If you ask me, that's pretty damn selfish."

The last part was said in front of her, where she could feel his body heat radiating off his body in waves of anger.

Jacob watched her think over her words trying to decide what she was going to say next. But what came next was completely unexpected…a tear slipped from her eye and travelled down her round cheek to her chin then dripping to the edge of her chin before falling to her chest and then disappearing altogether under her tank top. Leah looked up and saw the shock on his face.

"Leah I…" He began but was cut short when Leah reached up and mashed her lips to his. Jacob's shock soon turned into lust. His inner wolf clawing at the inside trying to touch and feel the hot-blooded she wolf who was currently plastering herself to his body. His growl was proof enough of that.

Jacob reached up and pulled her face away and could see additional tears falling from her eyes, pushing her hair behind her ear, he asked the one question burning his mind, "Why?"

Leah leaned back and looked down at their feet, something about how close they were making her smile through the tears. Finally looking up and felling him push her hair back. She stared into his light brown eyes.

Now or never she thought…

"Because Jacob Black, I love you." She whispered softly.

**OoOoO**

**Oh Snap, I don dun it again! Cliffhangers are the ultimate Evil! Anywho so I feel better now that I can write whenever I want to, have the Laptop on my couch that's about three feet away from the bed, wake up and BAM! Start typing! LOL!**

**Also as long as I don't say "Hey I'm posting in X amount of time" I don't jinx myself into not being able to post, its like anything that can go wrong will. So I'm thinking positively and will not say when the next post is, only that it will be soon.**

**Till next chapter, please review! Every time someone reviews a Blackwater story is created! So review! Now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

It wasn't an everyday occurrence that Leah made these split decisions. First she jumped off a cliff in a set of depression. Then she began packing her bags with the idea of leaving La Push and never looking back. And now she stood there in her yellow room decorated with sunflower curtains hanging from the window in front of her Alpha, who had yet to say anything when she declared she was in love with him.

But really, it wasn't her thing to make life-altering decisions without completely thinking it through first. She just wasn't having a great week.

Leah wiped at a stray tear on her cheek and glanced up at Jacob through her thick lashes. Jacob continued to stare at her with his mouth hanging open, She was afraid if he didn't close it, there was a possibility of a bug flying in and making its home inside near a wisdom tooth.

"Jacob, say something…please." Leah whispered desperately. She looked down and dropped her arms back to her sides.

"Leah, I can't…" He finally answered, even though she wasn't actually asking him anything. But she understood loud and clear. He wasn't meant to be anything more than her friend. He was meant to ride into the sunset with Nessie, not her. No matter how many times she lied to herself and said there was a possibility, there never was.

Leah let out a loud sigh, causing her long bangs to blow away from her face. She placed her hands on her hips and turned back to her bag. "Well, then I better go."

Jacob still had yet to move, but Leah continued to ignore him.

"Please Leah understand." He pleaded in a last attempt to make her stay.

"Understand what Jacob? That you're in love with someone who is your mortal enemy? Understand that you're not making a choice but fate is? I don't have time to try and understand anything anymore, but you know what? Why don't you try and understand, I'm leaving you!"

Leah grabbed her green suitcase and patted his cheek with her free hand as she walked out the door. She threw her belongings' in the passenger seat of her mother's old Pinto, put it in drive and finally after all the drama…Leah Clearwater drove away from the love of her life.

It wasn't long before the tears started up again. She continued to fix the rearview mirror as if that was the problem for her blurry vision. She had loved Sam, but walking away from Jacob even though he never returned her affection was the hardest thing she'd ever done. Leaving him honestly felt as if her chest was going to collapse, as with Sam all she wanted to do was collapse his chest for pissing her off.

Leah began passing the old La Push Community Center telling her it's only been a few minutes since she got in the car, but already it felt like a few hours. Her tears had dried on her cheek making them feel cold as the wind brushed against them thanks to the rolled down window.

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's alright because I like the way it hurts."

Leah looked down at her phone. The ringtone was fitting for what was happening at the moment. Jacob always promised better but never seemed to deliver on that promise. She had taken the backseat one to many times, she had looked the other way when he promised time with her and spent it with his imprint, but not anymore.

Hitting the ignore button, Leah was done being runner up! She was taking control of her own life and nobody was going to tell her different. No elders, no annoying ex-boyfriend, and definitely no specific commanding alpha.

That was until a huge red wolf jumped in front of her car causing her to swerve and hit a tree. Yup, that put a kink in her plans of freedom.

**oOoOo**

The smoke should have told him, the narrowed eyes should have explained it all, but it wasn't until Leah walked up to him after he phased and dressed and slapped him so hard his head spun, that he finally realized she was extremely pissed.

Jacob still wasn't quite sure why he was there, but there was something about her leaving that didn't sit right with him. He fallowed Leah to her busted car as it and her continued to let out steam. Unfortunately for him, Leah unlike the car could do real damage.

"Leah, I'll fix it."

Leah spun around and placed her hands out in front of her, "You wouldn't have to fix it if you hadn't jumped in front of a moving car!" She screamed at him.

Jacob folded his arms across his chest and frowned, "Well I wouldn't have had to jump in front of the car if you had picked up your stupid cell phone!" he shot back.

Leah copied his stance and moved closer to get in his face, "You wouldn't have to call me if you had said whatever you needed to say back at home!"

"You never gave me a chance!" He said in exasperation.

Leah looked away, "I don't want to hear anything more from you. Your expression said it all."

Jacob nodded and gave a humorless laugh, he moved a little closer to her heated person, "you know what I wish I had done?" he asked softly, causing Leah to look up slowly at the tone he used.

"What?" she asked quietly.

Jacob grinned, "This", and with that he kissed her.

Leah was taken by surprise, but pleasantly so. His lips were warm and gentle, yet demanding and strong.

Jacob hadn't planned on stopping Leah by kissing her. No he had planned to talk sense into her, by making her see reason on how silly and dramatic she was being. But as he watched her get angry and upset, he stared at her mouth in longing. He remembered the awkward kiss back in her room just moments ago. How he wanted to taste her one more time and see if she was really as sweet and hot as it had begun, but ended so quickly. He was attracted to her that was for sure, he wanted her like a man wanted a woman. Thoughts of his imprint ran out the window, and he knew that something had to be wrong about this. An imprinted man does not kiss other women, especially their beta's!

Leah's arm came up to wrap around Jacob's shoulders. Jacob hands came up to clutch her face to his in demanding need. It wasn't just a normal kiss between two people. It was a kiss that had meaning and passion. A kiss that had Jacob's head spinning as he slowly and regretfully pulled away.

Their foreheads rested against each other's while they both tried to catch their breaths. Leah looked up and smiled.

"You're still fixing my car." She said quietly.

Jacob grinned, "yeah I'll still fix your car."

They pulled away allowing Leah to once again go and survey the damage. Jacob began to follow her until he felt a vibration in his right shorts pocket. Pulling out his phone, he flipped it open to see the name Nessie plastered across the small screen.

Answer and ignore continued to flash asking him to choose. Jacob looked back at Leah who was currently bent over trying to see under the hood. Pressing ignore, Jacob walked over to Leah and hugged her from behind.

Leah turned in his arms, "you know there's a lot we have to still talk about?"

Jacob nodded and looked down at his pocket where the phone vibrated once telling him there was a voicemail. "Yeah, I know."

**oOoOo**

"Hey Jacob it's me. Just calling to find out where you are, you should have been done with Leah and your walk over two hours ago. I hope you didn't forget about tonight. You promised, remember? (Sigh) I'm sure you do and are probably on your way here now. (High pitch giggle) okay then, I'll see you soon!"

Nessie hung up the phone with a small smile placed on her lips. She knew her Jacob would call her back soon. He said himself he can't function without hearing her voice. She was worrying too much about how much time he was spending with Leah, they both knew that it was impossible to break an imprint, and no matter what she did, Jacob would always come back to her…his Nessie.

Always.

**oOoOo**

**Yay! Chapter 4 is up and done! (Sigh of relief)**

**So they're not completely together yet and who knows if they ever will be. They can't all be happy endings ya know. I haven't decided how I wanted to end it, but I'm sure that's still a ways off for now. My last Jacob/Leah chapter story only had 18 chaps before I ended it, I don't think this one will have to go that far. Not sure, we'll see what happens.**

**Until then, thanks for keeping up with my updates!**

**Hope it was a good read for everyone, and of course, please, please, please review! Thank you!**

**~Smo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"All good things must come to an end…" Leah muttered under her breath.

She could smell the sweet scent from nearly a mile away. It was sickening to her at first and then more so when she saw Jacob's head snap up. She knew this day would come. Seth wouldn't have stopped her from coming, because she was an imprint and had a right to be on La Push land.

Leah really needed to talk to Seth about that. However it was apparent from her second story window that Seth was going to hear everything loud and clear from the two loud voices coming from down near the porch. Leah stayed in her room where she was lounging with Jacob just minutes earlier. Jacob had stood, kissed her on the forehead and promised everything would be fine and to give him a minute alone with her.

Leah looked at her bedside clock. It's been 3 minutes.

Leah stood and stretched; she made her way slowly down the stairs and rounded the corner. She stopped behind the wall next to the door when she heard her name coming from outside.

"Jacob, I don't understand. Why can't you be with me?" Nessie asked in her sweet innocent like voice.

Leah snorted, _innocent my ass_.

She heard Jacob give an irritated sigh, "Nessie, Please, I explained everything last night to you. I care about Leah too, and I want to be with her…"Quietly she heard him finish making her grin, "…and not you."

Leah heard a ruffle of movement and inched closer to the glass pane of the door and brushed the curtain aside slowly so as not to make her presence known. She scowled when the sound she heard was Nessie moving closer to Jacob and placing her hands on his chest in a pleading gesture. Her face was downcast, but her eyes looked up at him through her lashes, her curls were falling around her face making her look almost like an angel looking up at heaven in want.

"Jacob, I can't live without you…I love you too much." Nessie whispered. Her hands travelled from his chest and up around his neck. Leah's lip curled ready to let slip a snarl. "Don't you still love me?" Nessie suddenly asked.

Leah froze awaiting his answer.

Jacob looked into Nessie's eyes, his hands travelled around her waist and locked. His forehead fell down to hers. Leah tensed at the new position they were in, her face no longer showing anger but hurt. She knew everything was too good to be true. What she felt for Jacob was not returned, and all she was able to do with him was simply make herself look like the biggest fool in La Push history.

_Just answer her Jacob_, Leah thought.

Jacob Sighed, "I don't know anymore, I tie to you, but also to Leah somehow, I just don't know anymore what I want."

Nessie's lips pursed and she stepped away, "Well when you figure that out, mind letting me know?"

Jacob rubbed the back of his neck, "Nessie don't be like that."

"Be like what Jacob? My family is leaving for Alaska in 3 days to start over, either your with me or not, but you need to figure that out pretty quick." Nessie said and then turned to walk away.

Jacob followed her causing Leah to grit her teeth.

"Please Nessie, try to understand I care for you, but I-"

"But what?" She asked cutting him off, "But you care about her too? I'm your imprint Jacob, there should be no doubt who you should be with."

Leah bit her lip as she watched Nessie disappear into the woods.

She watched as Jacob stood there and chose not to follow. Hopefully that was a good thing. How could Nessie be so selfish, Leah wondered. Jacob had done everything for her and her family, protecting them, helping with their battles. And here comes little Nessie Cullen now asking him to leave everything he's ever known simply to be with her.

Leah watched as Jacob turned to walk back inside, She waited patiently as he opened the door and looked at her. No words were spoken, but she still knew what to do. Slowly inching towards him, Jacob's arms opened to allow her to embrace him. Unlike with Nessie before, his hands came around and griped her tight to him as his face came to her neck and he inhaled deeply.

"Please don't leave me Leah, I'm going to try, I really am." He whispered into her neck.

Leah nodded, afraid if she said something she would cry. She was confident in her love for him, but not so much in his for her. Can he defy fate? What will be the price? And can she allow him to do that if it hurts him this much?

"Come with me." Leah softly whispered to Jacob. She pulled back and grabbed his hand making him follow her up to her room. She walked to her bed and turned around to face him, Jacob looking confused and just stared at her. Leah smiled and sat on the edge of the bed and laid down. Jacob turned to sit in the chair next to her, but before he could move, Leah caught his hand again and pulled him to her. His knee touched her coverlet at the same time she moved to the side to make room.

"Don't be nervous Jake."

Jacob grinned and laid down next to her, his large frame taking up most of the twin size bed.

Leah moved his arm up and then rested her head on his chest pulling his arm back around her. She slid her hand around his torso to anchor herself to him.

They stayed like that for what must have been hours, because before she knew it, Leah looked to the window to see the sun beginning to set for the day. She moved her chin up to see Jacob staring at her while his finger made circles on her arm, Leah wasn't sure if he knew he was doing that.

"Hi" Jacob rasped.

Leah smiled and whispered back, "hi"

They weren't sure where to go from there. They both knew that once they walk out of her room, reality would hit them. Since Leah's incident, she knew she would be taking a risk by explaining to Jacob how she felt, she knew that her heart is sitting on a thin string ready to break at any moment, and she knows there is a possibility that she may not recover after him.

But Leah was also aware of something else.

She knew that there was something special between her and Jacob. It was a bond, but not like an imprint. It was strong, but subtle. Leah could barley see the connection, but she could feel it. Every time she touched him, every time she looked in his eyes…every time he said her name.

"Leah."

"Yeah?"

"My arm fell asleep."

Leah leaned up and looked at him, and before she knew it, she started laughing.

"Oh, you think that's funny do you?" Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow.

Leah nodded, while still turning red from laughing so hard. She had her hands on his chest trying to hold her up off his arm. That was until his hand came to rest on her side travelling slowly up.

Laughing through her tears and trying to catch her breath Leah asked, "What are you doing?"

Jacob looking innocent as ever replied, "I'm about to give you something to laugh about."

Before Leah could separate herself Jacob's hands found her underarms and began to tickle her. Leah screamed in pure agony and laughter. Jacob's hand travelled to under her knee where she tried again in vain to protect herself. They rolled around until finally Jacob moved to get on top of her for better access when she slipped off the bed and landed on her back on the floor of her room, Jacob not catching himself landed roughly on top of her. Laughter and tears slowly began to disperse. Jacob raised himself up on his elbows to look down at her. Leah looked up and smiled.

Slowly Jacob's face inched closer to hers and before she knew it, their lips met in a heated, slow, wet kiss. One that made Leah's toes curl. The softness and firm texture of hi lips had her moaning in pleasure.

"Grr…urr…urlll"

Jacob leaned up and grinned at her, "Hungry?" he asked after hearing her stomach growl in protest of being neglected.

Leah smiled and reached up to run her fingers through his short hair.

"Pancakes?"

**oOoOo**

Knocking on the door at 3 in the morning got you one of two things. A person who was scared of the news they were about to hear or a really pissed off wolf. Nessie was really hoping it was the former.

The thick wood door opened slightly to reveal a tall, tanned, muscular body.

He leaned against the frame propping his elbow on the restored wood. She had to admit, viewing him in the moonlight was really amazing. It contoured his entire body all the way down his chest to the low riding pajama pants.

"Can I help you?" He asked in his soft timber that had Nessie drooling with want. She had to remind herself she was here for Jacob. But honestly who could look away from the yummy goodness in front of her, this wasn't a boy, this was a man.

"I'm here about Jacob."

"What about him?"

"well he's currently with someone else right now other than me right now" she said her voice raising slightly in anger that began to boil as she thought of her Jacob and Leah together.

"And I should be concerned why?" He asked sarcastically.

Nessie lifted her chin and flared her nostrils at his tone, "the person he's with is Leah, and I don't want to see her hurt when he leaves to be with me."

The man stood straight at the Leah's name, his eyes narrowed to dangerous slits, "What do you mean he's with Leah? With her how?"

Nessie swallowed at the sight him angry, "She has him in her room and she's told him she's in love with him."

The man growled at his displeasure in hearing this. His whole body tensed and he stepped towards Nessie menacingly causing her to take a step back. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I love Jacob…but I care for Leah too, I just don't want to see her disappointed, especially after her recent incident." Nessie answered with complete concern written on her face.

The man looked down with his jaw clenched.

Nessie moved forward and placed her hand on his shoulder causing him to flinch at her cold touch, she ignored it and continued to convince him he needed to do something to separate them, "I'm just concerned Sam. I figured you would know what to do."

Sam nodded in understanding trusting Jacob's imprint, "Let me get my coat."

**oOoOo**

**Oh yeah, I did it, I brought Sam's face into the picture. Now please allow me a moment to vomit at the words about how hot Nessie thought he was. I promise it was only for the story from Nessie's pov, not my real feelings about Sam.**

**Yup, people, I am a true Sam hater through and through!**

**Sorry about the late update, I'll try to do better in the future! So what ya'll think? You like? Don't like? Let me know and be honest!**

**~Smo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Sleeping was supposed to be a peaceful experience each night. However when you were cursed with sensitive hearing, a knock on the door was equivalent to a shotgun going off right next to your ear. Leah opened one eye towards the bright clock on her nightstand and groaned when she read 3:45 AM. Leah flinched when the knock sounded again and Jacob bolted up behind her cursing at the sound. They began watching a movie, but slowly drifted to sleep in each other's arms. Romantic if you didn't count the fact that she checked for drool when they moved from the couch upstairs to her bed. He squinted around him and ran his hand through his shabby hair trying to give him some idea of what was going on. He looked down at Leah who stared at him in confusion and then looked towards her door, when the annoying knock came again, with more insistence.

Jacob groaned and leaned forward to capture Leah's lips with his own, before pulling back and whispering to her he would be right back. Leah thought it very manly of him, so decided not to mention she should probably answer the door since it was her house. Instead she stood and waited at the bedroom door and watched Jacob walk down the stairs to the front door. Before he opened it, Leah growled, she could smell the sweet and woodsy sent melting together in a disgusting mixture of body odor. Jacob stopped before the threshold of the door when his wolf senses woke up and caught the same scent that caused Leah to come stomping down after him.

**OoOoO**

Sam and Nessie were expecting anger. They were expecting an argument, even denial that they were together. What neither expected was when the scent behind the door faded. Sam narrowed his eyes at the door and knocked again screaming Leah's name. The Sound of their footsteps coming down the stairs was gone, the scents of both wolves had dissipated and Sam could have sworn he heard Leah giggling in the distance.

**OoOoO**

Leah stifled the sound with her hand over her mouth, but couldn't help letting the small giggle escape. Jacob looked back at her and grinned. He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the back door of the Clearwater house towards the woods.

"Sshh, they'll hear us escaping." He whispered to her.

Leah trotted after him with her hand still in his grasp, "I can't help it, Jake I feel like a kid playing hide and seek, like we have something to hide from them."

Leah smiled at Jacob's back waiting for his thoughts. When none came, she started thinking. Were they hiding something? Was he ashamed of her? Afraid to call her his girlfriend in front of his 'supposed' imprint and her ex-fiancé?

"Jacob?" Leah asked quietly while pulling in his hand causing him to stop.

He turned around and looked at her seeing the confusion in her eyes. He knew what she was thinking, and the sad thing was…she was right. He was afraid to see Nessie, afraid that he may fall at her feet and beg her forgivness for even thinking of another woman. He was afraid to look Sam in the eye, to explain to him that he wasn't going to hurt Leah like Sam did knowing that the doubt would shine in his eyes for the entire world to see. Jacob was afraid and Leah could see it written all over his face.

She pulled her hand out of his grasp. "I knew it."

Jacob came forward with his palms up in pleading. "Leah, please."

Leah turned and began stomping back to her house, which could still be seen in the distance. Jacob ran after trying to turn her around and give him a chance to explain, "Leah, I'm going to try-"

Leah turned angrily, "try what Jacob? Try to break the imprint? And what happens if you fail? I'm alone again! This is not some trial period, its real life! My life!"

Jacob tried to get out a word and failed when the tears began falling during her angry tirade. Leah upset was something to behold, if she was annoyed, it was cute. If Leah was angry, it was hot. But if she was sad and you were the reason, it was like a kick to the gut.

"Jacob, if you can't do this then go home now. Please." Leah pleaded with her head bowed in defeat, a silent tear falling to the dense forest ground.

"Leah, I just need time to think." He finally confessed.

Leah nodded and turned around to walk back home. A few feet to her back door Leah turned to find Jacob had disappeared in the forest, and it felt like at that moment he disappeared from her life.

**OoOoO**

Jacob leaned his hot forehead against the cool refrigerator door. He pulled back and sighed, if his head could hurt it would probably be a migraine right now. So much time in the past couple of hours were spent with Leah, and now that she's not by his side, he almost felt empty. But he still couldn't deny the part of him that thought of Nessie. The question going through his mind was which pull was stronger?

Nessie was supposed to have been chosen by fate to be with him. And Leah was…well Leah was a choice, something he was gifted with very often of late. The feelings toward her are not only human but also animalistic. His wolf purrs at the thought of Leah next to him, but is silent when Nessie is in the room. Was it because Nessie was half vampire and therefore half his mortal enemy? But then why would he imprint on her? Was Leah so desirable because she was a wolf like himself, and they both being Alpha male and female meant to be life mates? Is that how that sort of thing worked?

Jacob shook his head, he didn't know what to do, or who to be with. He turned to walk into his room until a picture on the fridge caught his attention. It was of Nessie and him laughing on first beach without a care in the world. That was a moment before Nessie was old enough to understand the love she supposedly had for him, before life began moving faster and faster out of control, and before Leah said she loved him.

Jacob froze, Could it be that simple? The idea of him and Nessie in a perfect world was completely believable. They would have the perfect marriage, the perfect children, the perfect life. Yet all Jacob could think about at the idea, was how perfectly boring it would all be. Then he thought of the life with Leah, she would disagree and constantly argue with him. Jacob smiled, but making up would be sweet.

Leah would be difficult to deal with and annoying when she wants to be. She would yell demands rather than suggestions; she would throw her things in a fit of anger rather than sit and talk it out. And then Leah would smile at him during awkward moments to make him feel comfortable, she would brush his hair back from his face during quiet moments on the couch, she would grab onto the end of his shirt when she grew nervous or scared, but would deny it and assure she was fine. Leah would be like a hurricane coming into his life, quiet moments here and there and then sometimes the wind tearing everything apart only to leave behind something more beautiful.

A life with Leah would be far from the perfect one with Nessie.

**OoOoO**

The next morning Jacob bounded down the steps of his home, towards the woods. Upon entering he could smell the sweet scent of Nessie nearby.

"Come on out Nes, I know you're here." He sighed placing a hand on his hip in slight irritation at being delayed from his errands.

Nessie stepped out from behind a large tree and smiled, her teeth perfectly straight, her hair perfectly cut, Nessie just looked perfect. Jacob wanted to grimace but was able to restrain himself. How could he feel this way towards his imprint? What did that mean for him and the other pack members?

"Hi Jake. I thought we could go to my house and play video games, I got the new X-box kinect for you!" She rattled on excitedly, oblivious to his growing irritation.

"Nessie, I thought you were giving me time to think?"

"I am, can't you think while you're with me?"

Jacob shook his head and looked to the floor, "It's okay Ness, I don't need any more time, I know what I want," Jacob looked up and into her worried golden eyes, "I know _who_ I want."

"Jacob, my family and I leave in 1 day. Don't rush important decisions like this, I'll see you tonight." Nessie replied with a fake smile plastered to her porcelain face.

Before Jacob could explain, she was gone, not willing to listen to his recent epiphany. Jacob worked his way through the woods towards Leah's house. His excitement grew more and more at seeing her face. All he could think about was Leah, her smile, her smell, hell he even loved the way she walked. He especially approved of the way she breathed, her chest rising…rising…Jacob came out of his fantasy the moment the break in the woods was found and ran straight to her back door.

He politely knocked and waited, he knocked again and waited some more. Still there was no answer. Jacob frowned and moved to the front of the house to ring the doorbell, after a few minutes, the hair on the back of his neck stood up in warning. Reaching for the doorknob, he finds it unlocked and steps inside the dark house.

"Leah."

No answer.

"Hey, beautiful beta, where you at?"

Still no answer.

He walked up to the bedroom and opened her door after knocking softly and still receiving no answer. Her room looked the same from the day before, except for a small folded up piece of paper lying on her pillow. He's seen those letters before, usually written with a goodbye or I'll always love you kind of ending. He sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the fragile link between him and Leah.

Dear Jacob,

If you're reading this…

**OoOoO**

**Sorry, but I can't read the letter just yet, if I do then the chapter is going to be too long, so I need to break it up into two parts. Please stop yelling at your computer, its not their fault.**

**Please be advised I will do my best to have the next chapter up asap. Love all of your reviews, they make me laugh and make me think. So please update! Reviews make the fanfiction world go round!**

**~Smo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**

* * *

**

_Dear Jacob,_

_If you're reading this, then it means I found the courage to leave La Push for good. I only ask two things, one: you won't look for me. Two: you will move on with Renessme and live happily ever after like you both deserve. Please Jacob, if you care for me at all, respect my wishes._

_Leah_

_

* * *

_

Jacob didn't know he was crying until a tear hit the paper that was clutched for dear life in his large hand. He wiped angrily at the weakness on his face trying desperately to stop the flow of hurt and anger that was boiling up inside him. How could she do this? What happened to trying? Jacob crumpled the paper and threw it across the room. He looked around the room as if searching for some feeling or object that says she's not gone. He spots her desk and runs to it nearly crashing into the dark oak wood, fumbling he opens the drawer pulling out paper and pens, until his eyes fix on the empty spot in the back right corner. Leah's photo album was gone. She made the book with Harry when she was little and was always adding pictures and designs to it. Jacob had watched her mess with it multiple times and witnessed how it grew thicker with each year that passed. And the one place she kept it was in her desk drawer. Jacob knew, if the book was gone, then so was Leah.

Stumbling to the door he stopped, not bringing himself to open it. He placed his back flush with the wood and slid down slowly, until finally resting his head on his upraised knee. Concentrating on breathing in and out was the only thing keeping him from phasing and destroying the last place Leah and he shared together. It was hard to believe that just the previous night she convinced him that it was okay to sleep next to her, Jacob clenched his fist at remembering how warm and soft she'd been, how odd it felt to touch someone so intimately by putting your arm around them. He had felt that if he moved, his world would shatter and she wouldn't be there to anchor him to her reality. He realizes now, that her reality was the only one he wanted to be apart of.

Lifting his head after controlling the shaking, Jacob looked over at the wadded up paper ball that he threw. Crawling over to the corner, he lifted it up and slowly and with care opened the paper to reveal the wrinkled letter she wrote. He can't help but think, did she write it with tears in her eyes? Was she angry as she scribbled the words down? How long did it take for her to think of what to say?

Jacob growled, he couldn't do this. She may have given up on him, but he wasn't going to give up on her. Not this time. Jacob promised himself that if and when Leah fell, he would be there to catch her. He just had to find her first.

_You won't look for me_.

Jacob stopped as if hearing her voice in his head; he looked down at the paper again and re-reads the words that just floated through his mind. She only asked two things of him, how could he deny her only two requests? Because he loved her that's why! She didn't sit back and let him walk blindly into a relationship with someone he barley knew...but now she was asking that he do exactly that. None of this made any sense. His emotions were all over the place, what was right, what felt right and what he was told was right. How was he supposed to know?

Looking down he notices his phone vibrating, rushing to look at the caller id, hoping it was her. Disappointment filled his heart when he read Nessie's name across the screen.

_You will move on with Renessme_

Jacob sighed and answered the phone.

**OoOoO**

"Jacob, can you put this in the car please?" Nessie asked.

Jacob turned and watched as she carried a medium size hot pink suitcase out the front door of her cottage home. With a hard shell outside, it made a *thunk* sound as it landed heavily on the top step. Jacob nodded and stood to retrieve the item, without looking at Nessie and completely missing the large smile she was trying to flash him, he lifted it up on his shoulder and walked it over to the Silver Range Rover. Nessie pouted and crossed her arms over her chest while watching him move in his zombie-like state. She had an idea of what was wrong with him, but refused to admit it to herself or ask him about it. When she called to ask his decision, she knew the answer. Nessie always knew it would be her. Fate chose her, therefore so would Jacob. At reminding herself of what she gained, Nessie smiled and continued to grab her things.

Jacob couldn't understand or wrap his mind around what was happening. Not only did he lose Leah, but also he was leaving his home, his pack mates, and most importantly, he was leaving his father. The pain in his stomach from the imprint was lifted now that he was with Nessie, but another pain lodged itself in his chest.

"It's a broken heart."

Jacob looked up at Edward who obviously just read his mind. The man was constantly butting in on his conversations with himself. Really can't a man go crazy in peace? Jacob squinted against the sparkle coming off of Edwards's skin as he stood in the sunlight looking down at him.

"Excuse me?" Jacob asked.

Edward sighed and sat beside him on the front step. "Broken heart, that's why your chest hurts. I experienced the same when I left Bella."

Jacob didn't know what to say. How does he reply to Edwards's honest blunt truth? Edward is the father of the girl he's "supposed" to be with, yet he's saying he is completely aware of Jacob's feelings for another woman. And the award for most awkward moment between a vampire and a wolf goes too...

"Oh"

Ding, Ding, Ding, Jacob and Edward! Jacob wanted to slap his forehead at his response. Realizing that Edward is probably the only one that understands he turns to him and cocked his head to the side.

"What do you want me to do?"

Edward shakes his head with a small smile playing on his lips, "It shouldn't be what I want, but what you want. Just think about what's best for you, and if you can, try to think about what's best for Renesmme too. Is it fair to her, if you're thinking of another woman?"

Edward stood and disappeared back into the house, leaving Jacob to his thoughts. At the moment even he wished he could run from himself right now. What should he do? His choices were, Leave with Nessie, or Chase after Leah. Nessie was standing in front of him with open arms, while Leah simply ran away. His choice was clear, it's the one Fate chose for him, the one Leah chose for him, and the one he chose for himself. Nessie.

With-in the hour they were in the car on their way to a new destination and a new life. The trees were passing by so fast. Jacob sat in the back seat with Nessie snuggled against his side. He grew more and more confident with the choice he made the further away they were from La Push. Jacob looked down to see Nessie sleeping soundly, so innocent he thought, how could he have ever thought to stay away from her? How could he have ever hurt that innocence, what kind of monster would he be? Only time will take away the memory of Leah Clearwater, and only time was what he had all too much of nowadays.

**OoOoO**

It was dark and wet. She heard scratching against the door and flinched at the deep guttural sound she heard coming from the other side of the wall on her left. How did she end up in a place like this? What had she done and whom did she piss off? All she could remember at this point was packing her things in the green suitcase and then nothing. That was it; a blank page in her mind was all she had. Waking up in this cell was a nightmare she had hoped would end. However, the nightmare continued and had yet to let her slip away.

"Dinner." Someone yelled though the door of her room. A small box opened in the center of the door where someone pushed a tray to the ledge on the other side, and then slamming the cover closed so as not to let the person in the dark cell see anything on the other side of their hell.

Leah crawled over to where she saw the opening making sure to keep her hands spread out in front of her, so she didn't run into anything. Finally making it to the food they called dinner, she smelled the blood before she touched it. Whipping her hair back in shock, Leah looked down at the plate until her wolf senses kicked in and she could make out what was lying on the plate in the dark. It was rabbit; the only thing they managed to do was skin the poor animal before plopping it down on her plate. Oh how kind, Leah thought with a sneer on her dirty face. She knew her hearing and eyesight were the only things she could rely on at the current moment. The room was too small for her to consider phasing, she knew in the end, she would only do damage to herself.

Leaving the plate behind, she crawled back to her corner and pulled her knees up to her face and waited. She knew Jacob would look for her. He would see the suitcase only half filled, the hot food waiting to be eaten. He would know she wouldn't leave without him, which was her plan, to grab everything and take him as far from Nessie and La Push as they could get. It seemed like such a good plan, one that would work and they would be happy. Once the Cullen's had moved on, they would return and see their families again.

Leah smiled; all she had to do was wait for her knight and shining armor to come rescue her from these bloodthirsty leeches that think of her as a pet. She knew Jacob wouldn't let her down. All she had to do was wait.

**OoOoO**

**Hey, didn't see this twist coming did you? Hahaha! So yeah, who do you think did this to Leah? Leave your answers in your reviews. I can't wait to see what ya'll think!**

**~Smo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

"Have you found her yet?" Sam asked Seth.

Seth shook his head and then sat down at the table in defeat. The entire pack except Jacob have been looking all over La Push for Leah and constantly came up empty handed. Sam looked down at the map on the table for what felt like the hundredth time. He knew he was missing something, but he couldn't figure out what. They called Jacob, and found that he was with Nessie. Sam grimaced, he knew he would choose the imprint, but he hoped that maybe he could have been proven wrong and Leah could really have her happy ending. Jacob had tried to talk to Sam to find out what's going on, but Sam wanted none of it. You turn your back on your pack then you're no longer privy to the packs business. Sam had snarled into the phone and hung up. Jacob had made no attempt at trying to get more info, which just goes to show that Jacob truly was gone from their lives.

Sam looked over at Seth and placed his hand on his shoulder, "We'll find her, I promise."

Seth nodded his head, to tired from searching to make any sound of acknowledgement. Paul and Jared soon stumbled in. Their bodies looking like Jell-o from the non-stop patrolling to find their pack sister. Sam walked over to them where they collapsed on the nearby couch.

"Anything?"

Both men shook their heads while still trying to catch their breaths. Quil and Embry were out searching now.

Everyone's head snapped up when the phone in the kitchen began ringing. Emily walked over and very carefully lifted the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?"

"We found something." Embry said on the other end.

The men didn't need to ask Emily who it was and what they said. Their wolf senses picked everything up really well. Sam looked at the worn out men before him, "you guys stay here, and I'll check it out."

Sam began walking out of the small cottage and stopped. Looking behind him stood Seth, Paul and Jared. Sam quirked an eyebrow at them in question.

Paul stepped forward and sighed, "I'm tired as hell but I want to kick whoever's ass took our girl."

Sam looked behind at Jared and Seth's faces that matched Paul's determination. "It may be nothing but disappointment guys."

Jared nodded and stretched, "Sam, you and Seth aren't the only ones who love Leah. Now stop the dramatics and lets go find her."

Sam watched in disbelief as Jared walked passed him followed by Paul with an eat-shitting grin on his face. Sam punched him in the arm and swung his other arm around Seth's shoulders for support. The same thoughts were running through everyone's mind, where was Leah? Is she hurt? Who hurt her? They all had a silent respect for the she wolf that was the only female of their kind. They loved her in some sort of way. Seth, Paul and Jared loved her like a sister. Sam on the other hand, they all knew why he was pushing so hard to find her because imprint or not, he was still in love with the girl. Jacob managed to do the one thing Sam was incapable of; he was able to resist the imprint, at least for a little while apparently. They all knew however, that come rain or shine, Leah always had their back no matter what her threats said otherwise, and therefore and they will have hers.

**OoOoO**

"Come on, I can't eat this if I'm not in wolf form, get me some real food! Please!" Leah screamed at the top of her lungs at the door. And like so many times before she was ignored. Sighing in defeat for the time being, Leah slid down the wall to resting her head on her knees again. Her stomach growled in hunger, it's been 3 days, and she's only lived off of water and hope that Jacob would find her soon. So far she's learned three things about her captors, one they were leeches, which was made apparent by the sickly sweet smell floating from around the door. Two, she wasn't alone, one of the vampires constantly tried to help her by bringing her water and blankets, however the vamp refused to speak to her. And three, She really wasn't sure anymore about Jacob coming to her rescue. The small opening in the door began to slide open with the upmost care of trying to be quiet. Slowly a hand reached in holding a bowl. Leah could smell the Spaghetti O's a mile away because of how hungry she was. Taking the bowl, the hand rushed to shut it but Leah stopped the action with the spoon she was given. The person struggled silently to close the door.

"Wait, please. Please tell me what you want with me. I'm...I'm just scared..." Leah whispered frantically trying to get the person to help.

The struggling stopped. Leah froze hoping that she finally may get some answers. She heard a shuffle behind the door and a loud bang causing her to jump back. Snarling persisted and she tried to scramble to her knees and look through the small opening in the door. The movement was so fast; she had trouble comprehending what was happening. It looked as if someone caught her savior and was having a smack down with them in the middle of the room. Leah tried to look around the room for any clues as to where she was. There were boxes stacked in a corner and a set of stairs that contained a bright light from the top of them. Cement walls matched the cement floor. To her the room looked like a basement without any windows, to her imagination, it was a dungeon. The fighting continued, until the person was smashed against the ceiling causing it to crack. She watched as the stranger picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. What surprised her next was the speed of which the stranger opened her door and threw the man in the room with her and slamming the door closed before she could do anything to help herself.

Leah looked over to where the large dark lump was laying. The good thing was hey, she has a buddy, and the bad thing was her buddy wasn't going to be able to get her any more food. Leah pouted and grabbed her bowl, she really didn't want to share, not like she would have to, the Vamp would probably find her more tasty than the Spaghetti O's. Leah stilled, oh crap, a hungry vampire is never good. Leah quickly ate her food and placed the bowl near the toilet and sink she discovered shortly after her incarceration, there was a mirror above the sink, but a lot of good that did her when it was so dark.

The lump began to stir and rolled to its back. She could tell it was a man by the size of his shoulders; they were wide and thick, as if he worked out. They narrowed down to a thin waist and long legs. She thought he was covered in black from head to toe, but Leah couldn't be too sure with just the small amount of light that floated in under the door. Finally the man lifted his head and looked around, his face turned towards her when she spoke.

"I didn't think vampires could be knocked out."

The man groaned and then fell back to the ground, his voice smooth and deep when he answered. "Half-bloods can." he replied.

Leah's eyebrows lifted, "Half blood? So your father was a leech and your mother human?"

Another sigh, "Well when you put as nice as that, yup."

Leah sat there in silence and chewed on her lip in thought. She wanted to bombard him with questions, but was afraid that if she asked too much he would hurt her. She was really weak from lack of food and phasing. The man on the floor however knew of her inner turmoil it seems.

"Your thinking to loud, just ask the questions already. Not like we have anything else to do." He said, while scooting to the edge of the room and placing his back against the wall with his legs stretched out in front of him.

"Fine, where am I?"

"Seattle."

"So close to La Push? Why bring me here? What do you want with me?"

The guy laughed, "I personally don't want anything or anyone, my step brother however, well he's a sucker for pretty girls."

Leah turned up her nose at the answer, "If he thinks I'm going to submit to him, then he's got another thing coming."

The man gave a humorless laugh, making the room seem eerie when you can hear the sound but not see the person making it. "It's not you he wants, trust me, he finds your smell alone repulsive."

"Yea well you don't smell like a bed of roses yourself."

They both drew quiet in the darkness, keeping to their thoughts. Leah finally whispered, "Why did you help me?"

She saw the shadow of him move slightly as if tensing at her question. Time passed and she didn't press for the answer. Finally another shift of movement and he began to speak softly, "Our job was to detain you, not kill you. I couldn't let you starve. Nobody deserves that."

"You talk as if you experienced it."

"As a child I craved blood but was denied to teach me a lesson as they put it. Hunger pains are the worst sort of torture, for anyone."

"I'm Sorry."

"The prisoner apologizing, that's a new one for me." he chuckled.

"What's going to happen now?"

"I don't know, Probably hope we kill each other so they don't have to deal with us anymore."

"Wouldn't they hope you live?"

"No"

The answer was said with such conviction; Leah had a hard time not feeling sorry for him.

"What's your name?"

"Alec"

Leah felt a small shiver run down her spine when he answered her. His voice was so rich and mellow, almost as if they were talking at a cafe in the middle of downtown without a care in the world, instead of a dark and locked basement. Leah got sudden curiosity to see what he looked like. Was he pale like the others? Were his eyes red from human blood or golden brown from animal? How old was he exactly? Nessie had aged fairly quickly, were all half bloods like that? The questions were escalating to more and more, before she knew it the urge to ask them faded as exhaustion took over. Trying to keep her eyes open became nearly as impossible as it was keeping her mouth shut earlier.

She pulled the small worn blanket tighter around her, she couldn't remember the last time she felt cold. Due to lack of nutrition and not phasing regularly, her body temperature was dropping to a normal human being. Making it very cold in a dark dank basement.

She felt rather than heard him move in their small quarters. When he put his hands on each side of her shoulders, she was too tired to even flinch. He maneuvered her to rest against his side, which was surprisingly warm. She looked up at him with curiosity in her eyes, yet still not bale to his face. However he must have understood the silent question and answered for her.

"I'm half vampire, so if I drink enough, I can be warm blooded for a little while until I need to feed again. I could here your teeth chattering on my side of the room."

Leah snuggled closer, and her voice barley above a whisper asked the one question she'd been craving to know, "Why are you really helping me?"

He rubbed her arms up and down trying to stimulate warmth then answered, "I don't know...I really don't know."

Leah sighed at the vague answer, "Nessie is the only one I would know that would actually wish me harm." Leah shivered again, "I don't know what your step brother could possibly see in her."

Alec stopped rubbing her arms and leaned back pulling her with him, "Who's Nessie?...You know what, don't answer that. Just try and wait till morning, the sun will heat up the house by then."

Little did her new friend know that she stilled at the question he just asked. If he didn't know Nessie then maybe she wasn't behind the kidnapping. Leah furrowed her brow, if Nessie didn't do this to her, than who did?

**OoOoO**

**What! You all seriously thought it was Nessie? You think I'm that predictable…that hurts (sniff*tear). Anywho, I have a twist coming up and no, you won't be expecting it! Ha! Can't wait to see what everyone thinks! Review my people's review!**

**~Smo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"You have to try eating it." Alec said for the tenth time to Leah as she sat in the corner refusing to touch the raw animal his 'family' kept giving them as a meal. She noticed the blood was constantly drained before they presented them with it, obviously to keep Alec from ingesting it. It's been 4 days since they became roommates, and they've gotten to know a lot about each other in that short time. At first his warmth was welcomed, but slowly without enough blood, his temperature began to go down. He stayed alive by eating the food they gave them, but Leah always refused to eat. It was starting to take a toll on her strength. She was always tired and cold.

Alec walked over and crouched in front of her. "Please Leah, just try it, your body needs the nourishment desperately."

Leah shook her head, "Jacob will be here soon, I know he's looking for me."

Alec sighed and set the plate down. They added a few new luxuries to their surroundings thanks to Alec's incessant yelling. She thinks they just humored him to get him to shut up, but not enough to let him go. A new lamp beside their new queen airbed provided the much-needed light their eyes needed. Soap to be allowed to clean themselves, and more blankets for warmth were also life savors. However food was still an issue, apparently they wanted to see what happens when the wolf and vampire are hungry and all they have are each other. But it turned out more differently then anyone would have expected. Leah the wolf and Alec the vampire became friends. However it seemed that he was constantly trying to push her with his sarcastic attitude and great looking self. Not that she would ever admit out loud he was good looking. When she first got a glimpse of him with their new lamp, she almost doubled over in shock. He wasn't pale like the Cullen's, his skin tone was a lot lighter than the Quileute's, but Darker than the pale faces, a sort of in-between that brought out the green color of his eyes. She asked him about it, he told her his mother's eyes were green, or so he was told. His haircut was short, not yet military style. She knew if he let it grow, the light brown locks would probably curl around his lean neck. But like the rest of him, without blood, he began to fall closer and closer to his vampire side. His skin now had a pallor to it that wasn't their two days ago when she saw him for the first time, his eyes were starting to become a muddy green, getting closer to brown and gold as time went on.

Alec moved over to her and covered her more with the blanket, "I have to get you out of here soon if you're going to continue to not eat."

Leah tried to glower at him, but was too tired. Instead she asked, "What happens when the food there isn't enough for you anymore?"

"Then I'll start to crave blood."

"So why don't you just eat me and get it over with."

Alec laughed, "You should watch what you say, and that could mean more than one thing."

Leah grimaced, "Ugh, so not what I meant."

Alec looked at the plate again, "I need you to be strong Leah, if anything to fight me if it comes to that."

Leah followed his eyesight direction and leaned forward to pick up the plate. Curling her lip at the disgusting food, she picked it up and brought it to her lips. First a small nibble and then a large bite, it was all she could manage for the time being.

Alec grinned, "See, now that wasn't so bad?"

Leah nodded and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Alec leaned forward and moved the plate away from her to the door. Before he knew it, she was at the toilet retching everything she had just eaten. He held her hair back and made soothing noises until she finally stopped and collapsed against him. He felt her Forehead and sighed.

"I thought shape shifters didn't get sick?" He asked.

Leah was still trying to catch her breath when she answered, "They don't, but my body is fighting the urge phase, causing me to get sick. It's kind of like a crack addict trying to get clean," Leah looked up at him and grinned, "I guess I need a hit?" she tried laughing at her own comment but only ended up coughing and almost started again with the retching.

"Alright then phase." Alec said as if it was that simple.

"One, I don't think there's enough room in here. And two if I phase, my metabolism will speed up. That will make me even hungrier than I already am."

Alec nodded in understanding, "I'm pretty sure you can fit if we push everything to the side and you lay down as quickly as possible. Then while your phased, we can have you eat the dinner they bring us, that should help right?"

Leah shrugged, "I guess we can try."

They waited until night, when the meal was delivered. Alec had pushed everything to the side and deflated the mattress, giving the most possible room for Leah to phase.

He moved her to the center of the room and then moved himself along the wall with their other belongings. He nodded when he was comfortable. Leah closed her eyes and concentrated. Opening one eye, she sighed and deflated.

Alec looked at her like, 'whenever your ready to get this show on the road'.

"I can't phase. I need to get angry."

"Seriously? You're not pissed off right now about our little situation?" He asked dumbfounded.

"I am, but I'm too tired to work up any real anger."

Alec moved forward and knelt down in front of her. She looked completed destroyed. Her spirit disappearing like her strength. He placed a hand under chin and lifted her face to meet his. Alec had to admit, Leah Clearwater was a very beautiful woman. She talked about her childhood and her family; she discussed with him how much she missed her father and the special arts and crafts they used to do together. She even went into her love life and talked about, what she called the love triangle. He was amazed at her tough exterior, she made it sound like she could care less about what happened, yet he could see the hurt of betrayal she held in her eyes when she looked away. He believed her when she said she didn't love this Sam guy anymore, yet it must have really sucked to have to listen to him when he was Alpha. From the way she talked she was thankful for this Jacob person. He seemed to really take care of her, and she must really trust him to put so much faith in the fact that he was going to rescue her.

"Does it have to be anger? Or can it be any emotion?" He asked in a soft husky voice causing Leah to actually feel some warmth that she hasn't felt in a while now.

Leah transfixed by his face whispered back, "I guess any emotion will do." Right now, Jacob was the furthest thing from her mind. Alec was here and he was now. She needed him not Jacob at the current moment.

Alec nodded and licked his lips, he leaned forward. Leah trying to help him out leaned forward herself. With-in inches they could feel each other's breath on the others face, her breath warming him while his cooled her off. The tension was becoming so thick; Leah wanted to scream if he waited any longer to actually kiss her.

"Leah." Alec whispered.

"Hmm?" Leah hummed while her eyes remained closed.

"You can open your eyes. I wasn't going to kiss you."

Leah's eyes shot wide open and her face flamed with embarrassment. "Oh, then what-"

Her question was cut short as a moment later, Alec began tickling her. Leah's shock just turned into uncontrollable laughter. His hands went to her sides and under her knees, he hit every imaginable spot that she knew she was ticklish at. She asked him at some point if he could read minds, he told her no and that he was just really good at reading people. Apparently he read her really well.

With air becoming an issue, Leah began to beg, "Please, please stop. I'm sorry, please stop"

Alec kept at his mission with a small smile gracing his lips. The panting continued until finally her need for air overcame the laughter. She began trying to push him away, yet it was like pushing a boulder up a hill. She asked him over and over to stop until she realized it was using up the rest of her air supply. She went from happy to depressed and then to the ultimate emotion, anger.

Her strength returned with-in seconds. "I said stop!" She screamed and then pushed him away.

Alec slammed back first against the cement wall, screaming at her, "Phase now!"

Alec watched as Leah's body twisted up towards the ceiling and while in mid-air exploded into a large white wolf landing on all four legs. Alec watched as her panting soon calmed and her senses returned to where she was and what she was doing. She looked up at him and Alec marveled that the wolf Leah had the same hazel colored eyes as the human Leah. She tried moving and just bumped into the walls around her. Alec put out his hand to her right shoulder and steadied her.

"Feeling better?" he asked her as he smoothed her fur down her back.

The wolf nodded her head as if saying much better.

"Good."

Leah's head whipped around towards the wall that led outside. Her hackles rose. She looked back at him and pushed his shoulder.

"What is it? The food?" he asked.

She nodded again. Alec placed the food in front of her. She dipped her head and ate heartily until every last bit of the meal was gone. She sat down on her hind legs but had to bow her head because she was too tall for the small enclosure. A few minutes passed and then the wolf Leah shook for a brief moment and then phased back into human Leah who continued the shaking. Alec ran forward with a blanket and placed it around her now naked body. Leah looked up at him and held onto his shirt for support as he lifted her back from the floor and placed her against his chest, Her temperature skyrocketed, it felt like she was burning a hole though his shirt.

"What happened?" Alec asked after her tremors calmed down.

"I co-could hear hi-him, he's close." She stuttered out.

"Could Hear who?"

Leah smiled and closed her eyes as if savoring her answer, "My brother."

**OoOoO**

Sam, Jared, Paul and Seth made it to the spot where Embry and Quil were waiting for them.

Seth ran up to them, "what did you find?"

Embry pulled out an item form his shorts and handed it Seth. He grabbed it and looked at it eagerly. Sam came up behind him and smiled. Jared and Paul flanking him noticed the grins and took interest. It was a photo of all of them taken around two years ago. It showed Leah's arm wrapped around Seth's neck, it was when he was still shorter than her. It also showed Paul looking like he was about to say something, Sam who had his eyes slightly closed making him look high, Jared who had a chicken wing in his mouth and Embry and Quil wrestling on the side about who should be in front. Jacob stood next to Leah, watching her and Seth. Funny but Seth never noticed how Jacob watched Leah before.

"Where was this found?" Sam asked looking from the photo to Embry.

Embry pointed to the other side of the road, "There, near the tree, then after we called you, we found another further up the road. But so far that was it."

Seth moved in between Paul and Jared who were bickering over the photo about who was more photogenic. "Where's the other photo?"

Embry nodded to Quil, "He's got it."

Seth looked at Quil waiting. When Quil didn't make a move, Seth grew confused and looked impatiently between Quil and Embry who were reluctant to say anything. Seth scowled, "Show me the photo Quil."

Quil shook his head, "What difference does it make, it's just a photo. We should be concerned about where it was found. Both photos are leading to Seattle."

Sam looked confused, "Do you think she left without saying anything? Her stuff was gone."

Seth shook his head, "I know my sister, and she wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. I know something is wrong! And damn-it Quil give me the damn photo."

Everyone paused and stared at Seth in shock, nobody had ever seen Seth get so angry. Maybe he had a little more Leah in him then anyone thought.

Quil sighed and then reached in his pocket pulling out the photo. Seth snatched it and looked down. He wished he hadn't, it was a photo of Jacob and Leah. Leah smiling at the camera holding it up taking a picture of the both of them while Jacob had his face in her neck nuzzling her with a smile on his lips. They look happy and in love, two things Seth had no clue about, maybe Seth didn't know his sister very well at all. Could he have been wrong? When Jacob left Leah for Nessie, did Leah have enough and just run away?

Seth became quiet and just continued to stare at the happy couple. Sam looked over his shoulder at the photo and grinded his teeth. Finally after a quiet moment amongst his pack brothers, Seth looked up and folded the photo placing it in his shorts pocket.

"I'm still going to look for her, are you guys going to help me or not?" Seth asked quietly.

Sam sighed, "Seth, it may just be a waste-"

Seth turned on him with hurt and anger in his eyes, "Don't say it Sam! My sister is anything but a waste of time. Now I'm looking for her, either you come with me and help, or you leave now."

Sam looked at him, trying to make a decision that's best for the pack and at the same time best for Seth. Giving in and sighing, Sam nodded and then raised his hand, "But we have to have two on patrol in La Push."

Jared and Quil volunteered. Sam sent them back to La Push while he, Seth and Embry began walking down the road to Seattle. After about an hour they decided to split up and phase while searching for her. The days carried on in the same fashion, they would hunt, eat, sleep and search, sometimes not necessarily in that order. Both Embry and Sam caught a sweet scent, but wasn't strong enough to be labeled Vampire. It was going on day four when their prayers were answered.

_Seth, you go further north towards the city limits, Quil you go back and get some actual sleep. I'll run closer towards the boarder._

Both wolves nodded in agreement to Sam's orders. Seth began his run north and kept an eye and ear on all of his surroundings. Again he came across the light sweet scent almost like a strong floral perfume, but it floated through the air as a teaser to his senses. He remembered the photo in his pocket in the shorts that were currently tied to his hind leg. Leah and Jacob? How did he not see it? He remembered when they broke away from Sam's pack; Jacob had promoted Leah to Beta. Seth assumed it was because she was older, not because he liked her. And then there was Leah's behavior, she started to be nice to Jacob and would laugh after they argued as if fighting was a big joke. Seth stopped running and froze. Now that he thought about it, Leah changed a lot after the switch in packs. She started to where Sundresses again, and grew her hair out. Jacob wasn't as strict with dress code as Sam was and because of that Leah felt more freedom. When she would come home, she would lean down and give Seth a kiss on the cheek and then turn around and do the same with Jacob. He thought it was just brotherly affection. Now that he remembers; she kind of did lean in to the kiss a little bit longer than necessary. When they were next to each other, he would place his hand on her leg, or to the small of her back. Leah would do like wise and hug him but linger with her hand on his stomach.

_What a great looking abs he has too._

_Wait what?_

_Seth?_

_Leah?_

_Oh my god, Seth!_

_Leah oh god, we've been looking everywhere for you! Where are you?_

_Seattle! I'm in Seattle!...Ugh, Give me the food Alec._

_Leah who's Alec?_ Seth asked as he looked through Leah's eyes to get an idea of where she was. All he could see was a plate of food in front of him and a pair of legs dressed in black slacks standing in front of the plate.

_Leah is that Alec? Did he take you?_

He watched as Leah finished her food and looked up. Then he got a full view of the man standing in front of her.

_Yes, this is Alec. No he did not take me. He's a prisoner here like I am. Seth listen, I'm really weak, I have to phase back, but I need you and Jacob to come get me now! Please, I don't think I could phase again._

_Okay where in Seattle are you?_

_I don't know, follow that sweet scent you smell._

_How...?_

_I rummaged through your mind. Where's Jacob? Never mind. The people who have me are not full vampires; they're half bloods like Nessie._

_Leah, are you okay really?_

Seth heard Leah Laugh in his mind, _just a bit tired is all, hurry Seth. Please!_

_Okay Leah...Leah...Lee!_

She was gone, and had already phased back to human. Seth turned on his heel and ran towards the direction of Sam.

_Sam!_

_What is it Seth, What did you find?_

_It's who I found! I found her Sam, she's real weak and being held hostage, we need get to her now._

Seth saw Sam switch directions and make his way back to La Push territory.

_Turn back now and meet me at La Push, we'll get the boys and head out as soon as you give us the details._

**OoOoO**

**Meanwhile...**

"Jacob come push me on the swing."

Jacob looked up at Nessie who was wearing a bright yellow sundress with pink flowers all over it. Her hair was down except for the bangs that were pulled back with sparkly hair clips. Jacob snorted, they were probably diamonds. It made Jacob think of Leah for the millionth time that day, Leah would never wear anything so flashy, she preferred simple yet stylish.

"Not now Nessie, I'm not feeling up to it." Jacob mumbled only loud enough for to hear and then leave him alone to wallow in his self-misery. Ever since that phone call from Sam 4 days ago, he's been on edge. As if he knew something was wrong, he just couldn't figure out what.

Nessie pouted and then grew angry. This was supposed to get easier after they left La Push, yet all he wanted to do was sit around and think of his precious Leah. He would deny it of course, but she wasn't born yesterday. And when he was sleeping, she would tip toe into his room and touch his face to see what he was dreaming about, the first night she saw Leah, the second night she saw Leah again, and the same thing happened last night as well, except this time she was disgusted to see him dreaming of Leah where they were both in a bed just staring at each other. It should be her that walked through his dreams. Not Leah Clearwater!

Nessie walked away in a huff. She threw the back door open and stomped all the way up to her room. Rosalie watched with a frown on her beautiful face. She went to her door and knocked gently. Opening it she found a crying Nessie on her large pink bed.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Rose asked as she sat down and began stroking the back of Nessie's hair.

Nessie turned over with a red face, "He loves Leah, how could I have not seen it? Why is our imprint not as strong as the others? It's not fair?" Nessie yelled and went back to smother her face in the down pillow.

Rose began soothing her with a light touch and soft hand. "Baby, he will see in time that you both are meant to be. He just left his family and friends behind and starting over in a new place can be hard sometimes. So just give him time, okay?"

Nessie sat up and nodded as she wiped the tears from her rosy cheeks. "But what if fate was wrong? What if were not meant to be? Leah really loved him."

"Well Leah left him, and she thinks you both are to live happily ever after. She even asked him not to look for her, instead to be with you. She knew he would be better off and in time so will he." Rosalie assured her.

They both stilled as Jacob walked in. His eyes looking like they've seen a ghost trained on Rosalie. "How do you know that?" Jacob asked in a hoarse voice.

Rose straightened her now stiff back, "Know that you're meant to be together?"

Jacob growled, "I destroyed that note after I left the Clearwater house, how do _you_ know what it says?"

"What note? I assumed she wanted you and Renesseme together after she left La Push."

"Jacob, what's wrong, why do you look like that?" Nessie asked trying to calm _her_ wolf down.

Jacob snarled and began shaking, his nose flared. "How did you know she asked me not to look for her? I never mentioned it."

**OoOoO**

**Aight! So who did you think it was again? Told ya, it wasn't who you were expecting. Now honestly I love Nikki Reed, and I respect the character Rosalie, so please don't hurt me. I'm sorry to the Rose fans, but if you want to see her painted in a good light, check out my other completed story, HOLD ONTO ME, she's a good girl in that one! Anywho, you know what to do, review!**

**~Smo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jacob couldn't believe what he just heard. There was no way Rose could have known what that note said. He watched her now, the always perfectly in place fasad was beginning to crack. She looked down or at Nessie, anywhere except at him.

"How did you know what the note said?" Jacob asked again, this time barely containg the anger in his voice.

Rose looked outside Nessie's window, and very quietly answered, "Because I wrote it."

Jacob's knees almost buckled right then and there. Leah didn't leave him? She wants to be with him? Then why would Rosalie write the note, for what purpose?

With-in seconds, Jacob had Rose against the wall by her throat. He could the sound of marble cracking and realized it was her skin. He heard Nessie screaming in the background, but couldn't care less at the moment. Jacob got in her face and looked her in the eye. Rosalie barley struggled.

"Where is she?" Jacob growled low in his throat for only Rosalie to hear him.

She was about to answer until Jacob was pulled away from her physically by Jasper and Emmett. Edward standing between them, his arms rose as if to prevent the confrontation.

Edward's head whipped around to Rosalie in shock, "How...Why would _you_ do that?"

Rose massaged her throat from where she lay sitting up on the floor, "Because, the imprint was breaking. The love he had for Leah was stronger than the love he had for Nessie. Your daughter would have been crushed, so I did something about it!"

Jacob struggled to stand, but Emmitt continued to watch him closely. "How do you know that?" Jacob asked.

Rosalie's eyes travelled slowly over to jasper, who currently looked like he wanted to be sick.

"I can feel the emotions, I mentioned that it wouldn't be long before the imprint was null and void." Jasper answered to the unspoken question. His southern accent drifting to everyone's waiting ears.

Emmitt shook his head, "Wait a minute, how would it do that? I thought it was some fate mumbo jumbo."

Edward stared at Jasper reading his mind, "Imprints were for specific purposes. Jacob's purpose was to protect Nessie from the Volturi. After that was achieved, the Imprint slowly began to dissipate giving the true Alpha freedom to choose his female. An actual alpha wolf would choose the strongest female of the pack, in this case its Leah, who's the _only_ female."

Nessie up until this point remained quiet. She listened to everything that was being said about her, Leah and Jacob. Stepping forward, she raised her chin and looked straight at Jacob. "Go Jacob, find her."

Jacob looked at Nessie and stepped forward to hug her tight. He looked at Edward over her head and they held a silent agreement that imprint or no imprint, he will still watch over her. Rosalie moved forward causing Jacob to lift his lip in a sneer.

"Leah is held in Seattle by a Vampire family. But you won't be able to track them on scent alone, they're half-bloods like Nessie, so the scent is light." Rose whispered, almost afraid to speak now.

Jacob moved to the door and turned back one time to look at Rose who still stood with her head bowed in shame, "If anything has happened to her, I will personally rip you apart myself."

Rose looked up, and for once in her vampire life had fear written all across her beautiful face. Emmitt always the gentleman growled at Jacob as he walked out the door without another word to the Cullen family.

**OoOoO**

"They should be here soon." Leah said her voice weak like the rest of her.

Alec nodded, "I sure hope so."

Leah looked up at him, his face was extremely pale. "You need blood don't you?"

Alec looked down at her and smoothed her matted hair away from her face, "Yes, but don't worry, I won't take yours."

Leah smiled; He already explained that he can't drink straight from a person's body. Because he was a half blood, his teeth weren't equipped with razor sharp fangs. She would need to cut herself in order for him to drink from her. She also wasn't sure if he would get sick or not, her blood was different from others because of her shape shifting abilities, but he was different too because of his human side. Either way, they were both in bad shape, and testing a theory at the moment was the furthest thing from both of their minds.

Leah snuggled deeper into his arms. She had to admit, she was kind of glad he was thrown in here with her. He took care of her, making sure she was warm and comfortable. There wasn't much she could do for him except provide companionship. They each had nothing to do except talk to each other. She learned of his past and the difficulty he faced with the people who said they were his family. He didn't trust them however because families didn't do what his did. They stole from each other and lied without the thought of pain it caused. He explained to her he never considered himself a part of a family before. Leah thought it sad really, however it brought on a bought of melancholy, because she thought of her family. She talked to her brother yesterday, and knew he would be here any moment for her but she hated the idea of putting him in danger like this.

"Leah?" Alec called softly.

"Yeah?"

Alec took a deep breath, "This Jacob guy, what is he to you?"

Leah stiffened at the question, "He's a close friend."

Alec nodded at her answer, "nothing more than that?"

Leah thought for a moment. She remembered yesterday when she went through Seth's mind. She saw Jacob for a brief moment, but it was a photo Seth had been holding and was thinking over in his mind. However when it came to who was searching for her, it wasn't Jacob's face she saw, but instead it was Sam's. That made her pause for a moment, why would Sam have a search party out for her? Jacob was the Alpha now. He should be leading the search party. Did Jacob go back with Nessie? Had he abandoned the hope they shared for the girl fate chose for him? Maybe Leah was wrong to think Jacob could ever be hers, maybe he didn't even care for her enough to try and find her. Leah thought about Alec's question. When she left here will he be waiting for her?

"No, I don't think so." she answered.

Then curiosity struck, "why?"

She felt Alec shrug his shoulders, "I was just wondering."

She didn't have time to question him further. A loud piercing scream was heard above their heads coming from the rooms above them. Alec lifted her off of him and moved her to the corner. He walked over and crouched in front of the door. Listening intently to the sounds outside their door, Alec looked back to where Leah was, "I heard Growling, and I assume it's your family?"

Leah smiled and nodded her head, "You would assume right."

The sounds continued, until finally silence surrounded them. Nothing not even a creaky floor board was heard. Alec came over to stand in front of Leah in a protective stance, his fist balled at his sides.

"What are you doing?" Leah whispered.

"If my family is still there, they may come after you. I can hold them off until your brother gets here."

"Alec don't, you're too weak right now."

Alec turned around, "I don't know why, but I'm...in like with you and I'm not going to let anything happen to you." he told her while pushing her hair behind her ear.

Leah wanted to cry at his bravery for her. It's been a long time since someone stood up for her, a really long time. She leaned up slowly, using the last bit of her strength. She pulled his face down by the lapel of his collar. And Leah Clearwater kissed a vampire. It was soft and fairly quick. Leaning back and opening her eyes, she smiled up at him, "I'm in like with you too."

Another sound was heard outside their door. Alec stood and turned towards the door, ready to fight. They both were completely still waiting as the latch slowly opened. The door was pushed inwards and their stood...

"I don't think I've ever been happy to see you Paul." Leah cried.

Paul shrugged, "well there's always a first time for everything."

Alec stepped to the side to allow Leah and Paul to embrace. Paul began looking Leah up and down obviously searching for wounds. He shook his head and tsked, "I don't think you look too good Clearwater."

Leah sighed as Paul continued to look at her. Lifting her arms and pulling her forward to view her back. "I don't know what you're talking about Paul, I never felt better."

Paul pulled her close and lifted her in his arms. Standing Paul took notice of Alec and narrowed his eyes at him, "and you are?"

Alec stepped forward and raised his hand, "I'm Alec." he said introducing him self.

Paul looked at the hand and then back at Alec. Alec awkwardly pulled his hand back to his side. He watched as Leah slapped the huge man on the chest, "Paul, your such an ass."

Paul grinned as if she just gave him the greatest compliment in the world. Alec watched as four more large shirtless men walked into the room. The smallest one ran forward and grabbed Leah from Paul. He hugged her tight to him inhaling her scent to memorize it. Alec assumed this must be Jacob, until he heard Leah breathe his name and hug him tightly back. So this was Seth. They all hugged her, except one man, who even Alec could tell Leah was reluctant to acknowledge him and when she did only by nodding to him, He assumed this guy to be the infamous Sam.

Alec walked up to him, "We should get out of here as soon as possible before anyone else comes."

Sam raised an eyebrow at the man standing in front of him. He knew Leah was enclosed with another person. "Are you Alec?" Sam asked.

Alec nodded. Sam smiled and held out his hand. Alec took it, thankful they didn't rip his head off. Sam then did the one thing Alec never expected.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Alec asked confused.

Sam looked back at Leah who was now resting comfortably in Seth's arms and drifting in and out of sleep.

Sam motioned to her with his chin, "Thanks for taking care of Lee, we need her more than she knows."

Alec nodded in understanding, "Maybe you should tell her that sometime."

Sam was going to reply but was cut off from a loud cry from behind them. A man with blood dripping down the front of his shirt ran at them screaming what sounded like a war cry renting the air. His hands mangled like claws reached for Leah in attempt to kill the person that caused him this anger. Before the wolves could react Alec had him by the throat and ripped his head clean off, the sound of his cry eerily drifting through all of their minds. Alec stumbled back, shocked at what he had just done.

"I can't believe I just killed...i never thought I...What have I done?" Alec continued whispering to himself.

Leah whispered to Seth to let her down, he was reluctant but did as she asked. She used his shoulder as a crutch and stumbled over to Alec. She wrapped her arms around him for support. Alec wrapped his arms around her tightly and fisted his left hand in her hair and the right in her shirt. Leah made soothing noises, shocking everyone. Leah was being...gentle. The only people she was nice and soft with were the ones she cared about deeply. Who was this Alec? Nobody moved to separate them. The man just saved her life twice now. They had to respect him for that.

Leah leaned back and smoothed her fingers under his skin as if he were crying. A comfort gesture more than anything else. Alec looked her in the eye and then leaned his forehead against hers. "Let's get the hell out of here." he whispered.

Leah nodded and bit her lip when they tried to walk out. Alec didn't say anything, just leaned down and lifted her in his arms. Seth wanted to protest that he should carry his sister. Sam intervened before he could say anything. Seth looked at him in question. Sam nodded to Leah who rested comfortably against Alec.

"She trusts him..." Sam looked to the rest of the pack, "...and so will we...for now."

**OoOoO**

**Hey guys, what did you think of the chapter? I read through it over and over but couldn't really change it to my liking; I need to get a beta...any volunteers? lol, seriously though, I like my story, I just don't know if I write it very well. Anywho, I appreciate all feedback, so please review and let me know what you people's think!**

**~Smo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Jacob was running as fast as he could. His legs pumping hard, trying to get him to Leah before anything happened. He couldn't imagine the torture and pain she may be in, and every time he thought about it, he wanted to rip Rosalie apart again and again. Will she hate him for giving up on her? Knowing Leah she would probably want to carve out his heart and step on it a few times. And then _hopefully_, she would forgive him and sew him back up. Jacob smiled, the imprint was broken, and he could be with her! It was a bittersweet feeling, he should have stayed with her from the beginning and then none of this would have ever happened. He could be such an idiot sometimes. If he wasn't phased right now, his human self would probably hit him in the forehead like he deserved.

He passed the sign, _now Entering Forks_, He knew with-in moments he should be in La Push. The scenery became a blur. The branches grazing his body couldn't be felt thanks to the energy running through his system. He hasn't slept in nearly 24 hours, but the longer he went sleep deprived the closer he came to Leah. And that was a reward all by itself.

Jacob broke through the woods and could see Sam's house ahead. Jacob phased and pulled his shorts back on, Walking through the front door, he noticed Emily in the kitchen baking muffins, when the hell did she do anything else? Emily turned to him in shock and nearly dropped the fresh batch she held in her hands. Jacob stared at her for a moment. When he noticed his reflection in the refrigerator door did he understand why she freaked. He was sweaty, dirty and completely disheveled. But he didn't have time to clean up, he needed to find Leah.

"Where's Leah?" Jacob asked, noticing his voice was raspy too from disuse.

Emily blinked a couple of times at his question. "I don't know, Sam and the boys just came in here had a meeting and then left to go find her."

Jacob was about to ask a question when he smelled it. The light sweet scent that Rosalie told him about. The extinct to kill hit him so hard, he growled at the closed door. Jacob ran and flung the screen open and was about to phase as he stomped down the steps until he came across the small group that stood in front of him.

Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil and Seth all laughing and having a gay old time walking through the trees as if nothing was wrong in the world. Emily had mentioned they went after Leah, so then where was she? He looked for her, but all he could smell was the sweet scent of what he was begging to think of as vomit. Mostly because that's what it made him want to do lately. Jacob walked up to them with an eyebrow raised in question, "Where's Leah?" He asked.

Seth folded his arms, "She's coming."

Jacob looked at them dumbfounded, "well is she okay?"

Jared shrugged his shoulders, "a little weak, can barely walk at the moment."

"And so you have her crawling after you?" Jacob said with a sneer covering his face.

Paul shook his head, "no, Alec is carrying her."

Jacob tensed, _who the hell was Alec?_ "Who the hell is Alec?"

Sam pointed to the pair coming through the opening behind them, "That's Alec."

Jacob looked at the pair and felt his heart plummet to the depths of his stomach. he saw Leah right away, she looked smaller than he's ever seen her before, very weak like Jared said. Her hair was matted and oily from obvious non-wash. Her clothes stained from sweat, yet she had a blanket wrapped around her legs as if she was cold. The man holding her however was the reason for Jacob's reason to puke. She looked so comfortable in his arms as if she were meant to be carried in them. Jacob was having none of that.

"I'll take her." Jacob said sternly and stiffened when he got a whiff of the man. "Vampire?"

He watched Leah look up at him, and he smiled. He couldn't help it. He loved looking at her no matter how angry her expression was at the moment. Sure he looked like a damn fool. And it seemed Leah was going to dig in his guilt ridden wound.

"Nice of you to make an appearance. Now if you wouldn't mind getting out of the way, me and Alec have had a very trying couple of days."

Jacob numbly stepped out of the way realizing he was just dismissed. He was in too much shock that the number 1 vampire hater of all La Push was allowing herself to be carried by a vampire. On top of that thought, he also noticed she didn't use the normal slang, such as Leech, bloodsucker, Dracula, ticks, government official, mosquito, piranha and various others she concocted over time.

He watched them walk away and up the steps into Sam's house, Emily holding the door open as _Alec_ stepped over the threshold while holding Leah bridal style. Jacob looked back at the pack who were watching the exchange between him and Leah. Jared and Paul shrugged and walked inside, probably to eat-out Emily's pantry. Embry and Quil walked over and welcomed him back to La Push before heading back inside themselves. Sam and Seth he knew would probably want to talk to him.

Sam walked over and nodded his head in greeting, "What changed your mind?" he asked.

"My heart." Jacob answered simply.

Seth didn't believe it. Jacob could tell when he asked his own question; the one Jacob had known would be asked. "What about the imprint?"

Jacob sighed, "Null and void as Jasper so eloquently put it."

They looked at him in shock, Sam stepped closer trying to get a better answer but was cut short when they heard a gasp from behind them. There stood Emily with fear and shock all over her scarred face. Sam stared at her with the same expression, with the same one question running through both their minds? Can the imprint truly be broken?

Before either could speak, Emily turned and ran back into the house. Sam cursed and looked back up at Jacob. "Are you sure?" Sam asked.

Jacob nodded, "I'm positive."

Seth continued to stand there in shock, "But how?"

Jacob explained to them how the imprint was more for a purpose rather than reproduction. He told them the theory that the Cullen's had and as to why it became so easy for him to walk away after the war with the Volturi. To completely break the imprint however he needed to want something more than the imprint itself.

Sam processed the information, "When did you first know?"

Jacob squinted back at the cabin where he knew Leah was inside. His wolf was impatient to see her. Looking back at Sam he gave him an honest answer, "When she jumped off that cliff at the wedding, She was the only thing in my mind when that happened. It wasn't until I saw Nessie again did the imprint tried to kick in. Except it was weak and i was starting to resist."

"So then why did you leave?" Seth asked, doubt about Jacob clouding his eyes.

Jacob reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. he opened it and handed it to Seth, watching as Sam leaned over his shoulder to read the letter Jacob had thought Leah had written.

"I thought she didn't want me anymore. When I got to her room everything was gone, including the photo album. I assumed she left me." Jacob said, finishing the last sentence in only a whisper.

Sam looked up from the letter, "You said the photo album was gone?"

Jacob nodded. The three of them knew how important that photo album was to her. To some people gold was meant to be treasured, to Leah it was memories, especially the ones with her father in them. She would never leave the album behind.

Sam looked to Seth as if a light bulb just went off. "That's where the pictures came from."

Jacob turned his face from the house back to Sam and Seth, "What pictures?"

Seth now dug into his own pocket and pulled the photos out, "these." he said and handed them to Jacob.

Sam shook his head as Jacob stared at the photos, "But how would they know to take the things she would as if she was actually leaving?"

"Because I _was_ Leaving."

All three men turned to see Leah standing in the doorway using the porch post for support; she had a traditional Quileute blanket pulled around her shoulders. Jacob was the first to break from the group and walk up to her.

"Why?"

Leah shook her head and bit her lip, tears began pulling in her eyes and Jacob wanted nothing more but to take her in his arms and comfort her until the pain went away. Finally she took a deep breath and straightened her back, "I wasn't planning on going alone," She moved to Jacob where he engulfed her in his arms and she could whisper in his ear, "I wanted you to come with me, for us to leave until the Cullen's were gone." She held onto him with her arms around his neck and her tears falling down her cheeks and hitting his bare shoulder. "I never gave up on us." She whispered in his ear.

Leah then dislodged herself and took a step back, "But apparently you did. It wasn't you who came for me, instead it was Sam."

She looked behind him then and smiled, "Thank you."

Sam nodded and walked up to her, he placed his hand on her shoulder but still didn't say anything. After Jacob's startling news, he didn't think he could even look her in the eye right now. Instead he nodded to her again and walked into the house after Emily. Seth followed behind them knowing they needed privacy. He hugged Leah and told her if she needed him, he would be inside. It hurt Jacob a little to know that Seth trusted him so little now, but knew he was just trying to protect his sister.

Leah turned to him, "Alec was really good to me, and he took care of me when I was at my weakest point. Right now I don't know if I want you Jacob. This experience was a wake-up call, so please give me time to think."

Jacob wanted to sneer in disgust, but refrained because he knew it would only anger her more, so he nodded in understanding. Right now Jacob's only mission was to make Leah fall in love with him again. If anything she was going to be worth it, he knew that much. Leah turned to walk back inside, Jacob scrambled to place his hand on her back and hold the other one out for balance if she needed it.

As they walked inside, Jacob couldn't help but think, that this Alec was going to be more foe than friend. Any person knowing Leah's hate for vampires would wonder why he would think that. It could have been when Alec stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a pair of Sam's cut offs and a towel hanging over one shoulder, and his abs and body rivaling that of Jacob's if not slightly larger, or maybe when Leah walked up to him and hugged him, shirtless and all and without disgust on her face. It was at that point when Jacob had instant dislike for Alec. He would think of a legitimate reason later.

**OoOoO**

"Nessie please come out of your room please." Bella Begged as she knocked again on the white bedroom door leading to Nessie's large room. Where 5 days ago Jacob broke the imprint with her and fled back to La Push...back to the woman he _chose_ to love. It was a startling blow to her heart, she just wanted to lay in bed and cry, and when she was sure she could cry no more, she would sleep until the tears were threatening again. Nessie refused to speak to anyone, mostly Rosalie, even though her intentions were good, she knew that Rose's actions help sever the connection even faster. He was always supposed to love her, to be her hero, to be her King Arthur and she his Guinevere.

Nessie turned over and ignored her mother's soft knocking. She reached for the book that told the story of Camelot; it was where she got her crazy dream of Jacob and her in a world of make believed. She flipped to the page at the end where it showed Lancelot and Guinevere running away together breaking Arthur's heart. Nessie realized now, she was Arthur not Guinevere, Jacob was Guinevere and Leah was Lancelot. Leah stole Jacob from her like Lancelot stole Guinevere.

Renesseme sat the book down carefully. But what if Arthur was able to entice Guinevere back? They loved each other at one time; they could love each other again. Lancelot and Leah just needed to be written out of the story.

"Nessie don't do it, please just listen to me." Alice pleaded on the other side of the door where he mother was just moments before.

Nessie stood on the other side with her hand placed gently against the wood, "I have to Aunt Alice, I have to try."

Alice pulled back and looked at Jasper, "Break it down."

Jasper nodded and with one hard push, the door splintered, allowing everyone into the room. Bella and Edward rushed in searching frantically for their upset daughter. But all they noticed was an open window and billowing curtains.

**OoOoO**

He didn't know what to do. His family was murdered. His brother was no longer his brother. His life turned upside down by a girl that should have meant nothing to no one. A filthy mongrel that should have been put down like the rest of the dogs that came after her. Rose had asked him prettily if he could do this one simple task. Kidnap the girl, make it look like she ran away, and hold her there until the Cullen's had left the country.

It seemed easy enough. There was no problem until Alec took special interest in her. Started sneaking her real food instead of the road kill they insisted she eat. Bringing her bottled water and blankets. They argued over the care of their hostage, it seemed too much when Alec was about to answer her questions. He decided if Alec liked the prisoner so much, then he could join her. Their sister however was annoyed at the turn of events. She took some luxuries to Alec so he could be comfortable, she obviously didn't realize, they were helping the actual prisoner too.

But he knew he could still get to them both. So he started with the food, he made sure no blood was available through the meat they served them. He drugged the food to make them tired and weak day after day. Then he listened to their conversations. The she-wolf told of her life and family, about her favorite pastimes and hobbies. She mentioned the stupid photo album, and as she talked about it he sat at their door flipping through the pages. There were photos missing, but she never mentioned that she removed the ones she didn't like. He honestly couldn't fathom why they connected or why they liked each other. Alec who never spared time for anyone was found taking care of a shape shifter as if she were a child.

"Are you ready?" His sister asked. She was wounded in the fight, but she was able to hide before the mutts were able to finish her off. She didn't blame him for running into the woods; of course he explained to her that it was to lure the dogs away from their house so she and their other siblings could get to safety. She believed his lie and that was what family was supposed to do, trust one another, something they would never do for Alec ever again.

Nahule nodded, and lifted the photo album in his arms. He had special plans for Leah. It seemed everyone wanted to get his or her hands on her and he wanted to find out exactly why.

**OoOoO**

**Sorry, I got caught at work because somebody noticed I was typing so much and asked what I was doing, typing a story? I was like Noooo...O_o...Yeah, I thought really hard on a comeback and had nothing. So I had this guilty look on my face but the person couldn't believe that they were right and so looked at me strange. What was I supposed to say? Yes you know that Twilight series a few people in the world like? Oh you do? Well I write fanfiction for two characters that were screwed in the end by Stephanie Meyer. Yup, you caught me, I'm writing their story...**

**Awkward silence follows...**

**and...**

**Scene!**

**Yeah that would have gone well...anywho, Please review!**

**~Smo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

_"...And I can take you for a ride on my big green tractor_  
_We can go slow or make it go faster_  
_Down through the woods and out to the pasture_  
_'Long as I'm with you it really don't matter..."_

"I think I'd rather talk to Clair about dolls than watch this." Seth said with a grin on his face watching his sister dance and sing around the kitchen.

Alec came up behind Seth with a smile playing on his soft lips. "Really? Because I can think of nothing better to do than join in."

Alec walked up and grabbed Leah around the waist surprising her. She laughed as Alec continued to sing and spin her around the kitchen.

_"...Climb up in my lap and drive if you want to_  
_Girl, you know you got me to hold on to_  
_We can go to town, but baby if you'd rather_  
_I'll take you for a ride on my big green tractor..."_

"Oh, yeahhhh, ooohhhh" Leah laughed as she tried to continue to dance upright with all the giggles making it extremely difficult. Seth shook his head and made it to the couch where he started his day in front of the x-box while Leah and Alec continued to be Country stars.

The song ended and Leah looked at Alec with surprise, "You listen to country?"

Alec shrugged, "not really, but I've heard the song once. I have a photographic memory, remember?"

Leah nodded and turned back to the pasta sauce. Alec walked up behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I like country now however."

Leah snorted, "You don't have to like something just because I do."

Alec sighed and then came to rest his back against the counter beside her so they were face to face, "I know, but I like anything that makes you happy."

Leah smiled sheepishly, while letting her hair fall into her face to cover the soft blush that appeared on her face.

Alec had been there in the Clearwater house as a guest for the past four days. All of which were spent with Leah as much as possible. The pack constantly came in and out of the front door checking up on her. However they seemed their hard work of walking over to the house should mean payment with food. And that was why Leah was currently cooking the spaghetti. Yes it was morning and usually eggs should start the day. But when you had a metabolism like the wolves, Alec noticed you needed the high-carb diet in order to stay active. It also explained why after a few days with out any food, Leah looked as if she hadn't eaten in weeks.

Alec stayed in the guest bedroom downstairs, away from Leah. Jacob told Sue that it might be for the best. Alec snorted, he was a man but he wasn't an animal, he would never attack her in her sleep. They didn't like each other and it was apparent in every word, gesture and glare they cast each other behind Leah's back.

Jacob did everything he could to make Leah forgive him for leaving. Flowers and chocolates were first. Jewelry and dinner came second. A private lunch on first beach came third, and today he was picking her up for another surprise. He could tell Leah enjoyed the spoiling, but she always came home sad and depressed. It made Alec want to kick Jacob's ass. Of course anything made him want to kick the almighty Alpha in the ass.

"Don't go Leah, stay here with me." Alec whispered while pushing her hair back behind her ear.

Leah smiled, "I can't. I already told him I would."

Alec grimaced, "Why? You seemed so depressed afterwards."

She stopped stirring the sauce and looked up, "It's complicated."

Alec sighed, "Then make it uncomplicated. Go out with me instead."

"She already has plans," a deep voice answered for Alec from the back door that connected to the kitchen.

Alec tensed and moved away from Leah. She made her demands clear. The first one to instigate a fight was the first one to be on her shit list. Jacob was already there and working his way up the ladder. Alec didn't wish to join him. Alec watched as Jacob moved into the kitchen there eyes narrowing on each other. Waiting for the other to make the wrong move. He knew Jacob felt threatened by him, and he should, Alec had every intention of keeping Leah to himself.

Alec looked back at Leah and watched her reaction. He knew she was angry at Jacob, but her eyes lit up when they landed on Jacob walking towards her. When they embraced, he watched as her hands lingered at the nape of his neck, almost trying to curl the short hair around her slim finger.

Leah likewise entranced Jacob, her skin glowed and she looked more radiant than ever when she smiled. They pulled apart and Alec walked in between brushing against Leah purposely. He heard Jacob growl behind him, but ignored the threat like always. Alec leaned down and nuzzled her neck before stepping away.

"I'll wait up."

Leah nodded in understanding. Jacob moved forward and ushered Leah out of the kitchen, while saying 'that's not necessary' over his shoulder. Alec watched them leave in Jacob's rabbit. Sighing he sat down next to Seth who was currently manhandling his x-box controller. Seth spared him a sighed long glance and noticed Alec's deflated attitude.

"Man, you have it bad." Seth said with a small laugh and then a grunt when his character was shot.

Alec looked over, "I've lived for nearly 212 years and I've never come across someone who made me feel the way she does. Its like every time she looks at me, I'm not some horrible monster, just a man. She makes me feel completely human, everything is emotional and out of control. I want to just watch her and touch-"

"Wait, wait..." Seth paused the game and reached under the couch. Pulling out a set of big head phones, "Don't really want to hear about how you want to touch my sister." he explained while putting the headphones into the jack on the x-box. He leaned back and continued to play, "Yeah! How do like me now suckas!"

Alec shook his head at Seth's teenage antics. The boy truly did have a carefree light nature that Alec envied. Alec watched Seth play and thought back on the conversations with Leah when they were locked in that cell together. She told him how Seth took the death of his father really hard, but was more mature than anyone could give him credit for. Alec could see that Seth was the sensitive type, but also the kind of person that would take a bullet for a loved one. That must be why Leah was so protective over him, she mistook his belief to trust people for being naive.

That morning seemed to be focused on Leah. Alec couldn't understand why his world seemed turned upside down when he was around her. Her scent drove him wild, her smile was like pure sunshine, and his thoughts made him feel sick to his stomach. He didn't understand, he preferred to be by himself, he was a nomad until he found his stepbrothers and sisters. His sarcasm and dark attitude is what kept people away and what made him happiest, at least that's what he thought until Leah. When Nahule brought her in to the house, she was unconscious and barley breathing. Alec was livid that they would treat an innocent person like this. Nahule argued she was their enemy, but Alec knew better than to trust his easily influenced cowardly brother. Alec continued to help her out as much as possible until Nahule discovered his betrayal and placed him in there with her.

It was the best thing that ever happened to him. He felt like he just woke up from a long nightmare of loneliness and dark shadows creeping from around the hidden corners of his mind. It was freedom to talk and laugh with someone and not have her fear what you are or think that he was some monster hybrid. Alec wasn't touched as a child, yet when Leah would run her hands through his short hair, he didn't flinch or growl at her. She didn't have malice in her touch, only gentleness. Alec died each day when they would come so close that they inhaled each other's scent, he wanted desperately to feel her soft lips and the moan that would attempt to escape as he showed her what he was really good at. They would catch each other off guards at weird moments, like in the kitchen prior to when Jacob walked in, or late yesterday afternoon, when they were crossing each other in the doorway to the living room. He could remember when he wanted to walk up to her and just take her in his arms like a vintage romance movie scene. And when she walked out of the bathroom early this morning in nothing but a short towel showing off her long incredibly toned legs, he nearly ripped Seth's head off for coming out in the hallway.

Speaking of Seth, the boy is lying upside down on the couch with his head hanging off still playing the x-box and yelling at his enemies.

"Oh yeah? You wanna dance pretty boy?" He taunted to the person on the other side of his earpiece.

Alec shook his head. He knew that his nomadic ways were pushing for him to move on, but it seemed that the never-ending cycle of moving on was going to end here at La Push with Leah. He just has to find a way to get Jacob to understand that he's taking the girl...weather Jacob liked it or not.

**OoOoO**

Jacob laughed at Leah's attempt to be angry at him. She was currently soaking wet and standing in waist deep water on the outskirts of La Push beach. The waves were inching up her shirt making the material paste itself to her skin. Jacob continued to try and muffle his laugh. He didn't plan on this happening, he was just teasing her and she took the bait all to easily. They started the day as usual with a walk and then some talking but never about the Cullen's. Jacob was getting tired of the coldness she continued to exhibit towards him when she remembered to. It was like he would do or say something that made her smile and then she would remember that she needed to be angry. He knew that he shouldn't push her, but now that he had his freedom to choose whom he could be with, he wanted to choose her. Leah however was reluctant to be chosen. So while they were just walking along the beach, Jacob challenged her. He explained that he could run faster than her, figuring that getting her angry about something other than his mistakes might help the situation. In reality, the race ended up with her trying to avoid him by accidently running into the water. Before she could run back to shore Jacob burst out laughing at her appearance.

"You think this is funny Black?" Leah asked while clenching her teeth together.

"Actually I do Clearwater." Jacob responded with a shit eating grin and arms crossed over the chest.

Leah grinned evilly making Jacob a little uneasy. She walked forward slowly causing more and more of her body to be revealed. Jacob was in a slight trance and was unable to look away. A perfect moment for her to snatch him and pull him into the water getting them both completely wet. Jacob sputtered and tripped causing his entire body to be engulfed.

Leah started laughing out loud at his appearance. Jacob leaned up and she didn't even notice that he had pulled her into his arms.

"I missed that sound." Jacob whispered.

Leah quieted down and looked up. "It's too soon Jacob."

Jacob sighed, "Whenever you decide to forgive me, I'll be here. I will still love you no matter what you say"

Leah sighed and leaned her forehead against his shoulder, "I don't want to talk about that Jacob."

Jacob pursed his lips and ran his hand down her wet hair, "I know. But I made the biggest mistake in turning my back on you and there is no way I can turn back time and change it. All I can say is that when I thought you left me, it was the hardest thing I ever faced, the loneliness and despair were nearly choking me, and all I could see every time I closed my eyes was you your face. Please Leah let me back in." Jacob whispered in her ear.

Leah looked up peeking through her dark eyelashes. "I'm trying." and clutched at his wet shirt. "You made me look like such a fool when I constantly kept believing that you would rescue me. And then...and then my knight and shining armor never showed. It still hurts Jacob."

"What is Alec to you?" Jacob asked suddenly causing Leah to jerk her head back in surprise at his question.

"What? He's a friend."

"I'm sorry, it's just I see the way he looks at you and I don't like it." Jacob explained.

Leah pulled herself away from him and wadded back to shore. She wrung out her long shirt and Jacob watched as she pulled her shoes off and dumped the water out of them. Jacob fallowed and mimicked her actions, except he took his shirt completely off. Leah watched in rapt fascination as his arms and stomach contorted and flexed from his motions. When Jacob noticed Leah watching him he grinned and then flexed his arm to tease her. She saw the smile on his face and scowled at him in warning.

They began their journey back to the Clearwater house. Both silent and in their own thoughts. Leah stopped in her tracks and looked at Jacob who didn't realize she came to halt until a few yards away. He raised an eyebrow in question to her action. Leah took a deep breath and wrung her fingers together.

"I don't know what Alec is." She said softly.

Jacob stayed silent and waited for her to continue rather than interrupt.

She walked over to a tree and leaned one shoulder against it for support. "He's the first person in a long time who started to take care of me without feeling obligated too. When I took that fall off the cliff, you felt guilty about not protecting me and now after the kidnapping you're doing it again."

"Leah-"

She put her hand up to stop him from speaking further. "Don't Jacob, your guilt is what drives you to protect me. Where as for Alec it's just something that came naturally to him when it concerns _me_, nobody else," she looked up and into Jacob's dark brown eyes, "Just me." she whispered.

Jacob felt deflated. What she said was true. He did feel incredibly guilty that he wasn't there to not only protect her but also not able to rescue her. He felt like an ass for being led so easily away from what should have been the most important thing in his life. He walked over to her and opened his arms.

"If you ever gave me another chance, I swear Leah, I won't let another person hurt you ever again."

Leah walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist as silent tears escaped from the corner of her eyes falling on his bare chest. She sniffled and leaned her head back to look up at him. Jacob smoothed the hair out of her face and smiled.

"Is that a yes?"

Leah worried her bottom lip until finally nodding. Jacob gave a whoop of excitement and lifted her off the ground to spin her around in a circle. Leah laughed out loud while she held on for dear life as he twirled her. Jacob stopped and let her slide down his body in the most sensual and erotic way. Leah waited patiently as he knelt his head and ever so slowly, lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and gentle, yet demanded from Leah to notice the power it could hold. Jacob delved deeper as their breaths mingled and became faster as oxygen was becoming rare between them. Leah broke away to catch her breath as Jacob grinned with satisfaction at her response.

Leah shook her head at his very happy smile. She pulled away everything except her hand that he kept snuggly wrapped in his. They continued walking to the house, except now they did it with a more leisurely pace with their locked hands in between them.

"I should tell Alec." Leah said.

Jacob scowled at the name, "tell him what?"

"That were back together," she answered as if a conversation with Alec about her love life was something she had on a day-by-day basis.

Jacob shook his head, "It's none of his business, and he'll figure it out sooner or later."

Leah laughed at the man comment and decided for once, she wasn't going to say anything. She didn't want to ruin her special moment. She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked down.

It seemed however somebody else was.

"Nessie." Jacob whispered.

Leah's head snapped back to reveal a very disgruntled looking vampire who starred at Leah with deep hatred in her bright golden eyes.

Nessie tilted her head as if assessing the situation before her. Leah knew what Nessie was looking at; she saw Jacob and Leah standing close holding hands. Jacob staring at her with a shocked expression and Leah biting her lip, trying to conceal the look of fear in her eyes. And it wasn't that Leah feared Nessie, oh no, she could take the bitch all day every day. The fear she felt at that moment was the fear of loss, she was afraid of losing Jacob again when she just got him back. But Jacob did the one thing that took that fear completely away.

Jacob moved closer to Leah and slipped his arm around her waist to bring her flush with his body. His torso was turned inwards towards her as if protecting her with the side of his body and back from Nessie who only glowered more at the pair. Very slowly he pulled her with them as they inched towards the edge of the forest line revealing Leah's house. Seth and Alec walked out to the porch and Embry and Quil who had visited came to stand beside them in support. Jacob carefully turned his back on Nessie and walked away.

Leah kept her head held high and regal with her eyes looking straight ahead of her. Alec seemed to connect with her line and held a silent message in his own. Almost as if telling her to keep walking, she was almost there. Leah made it the front porch step and that was when all hell broke loose.

**OoOoO**

**I know, how dare I leave it like that with that evil cliffhanger! But don't despair my avid readers, Smo has the next chapter almost done and on its way!**

**As to why I said that in third person, I don't know. Lol.**

**Anywho, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Leah shape shifted at the same moment she felt Nessie rake her nails down her back. Jacob also phased as Alec stepped forward and hissed at Nessie. Seth, Quil and Embry stood to the side not sure who to be angry with. Alec had helped them with Leah and Nessie was an Imprint. The battle between the two wolves favorites was one they couldn't help fight because it would only tear their loyalties to the other wolf.

The standoff was only seconds, however it seemed like hours. Leah stood facing Nessie who was in a crouched stance facing her. Jacob by Leah's side, but facing the other way. When Leah realized it was his tail next to her face and not his muzzle, the tense air became even thicker.

_Jacob, what are you doing?_

_He was going to attack. _

_No, Nessie attacked!_

_What?_

_Stand down Jacob. Alec would never hurt me._

_I understand that, but I can't have him attack Nessie, or the treaty is broken._

The wolves continued their ruff stance while the vampires stayed low to the ground ready to pounce if needed. The porch creaked as Alec slid one foot closer to the edge of the stairs. Jacob growled low in his throat for warning. Freezing Alec in his place.

_I said stand down Jacob!_

Nessie hissed at Leah and shifted her footing as well. Leah barked at her making her flinch back to her original state. Their eyes never leaving each other's.

_Leah, shift back_!

_So this is it Jacob, were always going to be torn apart because you can't let go? Even now you want me to make myself vulnerable so your precious isn't damaged in any way. Well you know what? To hell with you and your imprint!_

With the last few words ringing in Jacob's ears, he didn't have enough time to react to Leah's movement. She lunged at Nessie who was prepared for the attack. Jacob turned and Alec hit him with one arm causing Jacob to slam into a nearby tree. Quil and Embry moved into motion with the threat to their Alpha. Seth shifted and ran after Leah and Nessie. Embry snarled at Alec in his own standoff while Quil was behind him nudging Jacob up to his feet with his snout.

"Embry, I have no war with you or your Alpha. I just want to protect Leah, and he wasn't going to let me." Alec said while inching to the break in the woods where Seth just disappeared.

Jacob finally getting his feet steady under him nudged Embry to the side and walked up to Alec. They stared each other down. Each thinking of the horrific things they want to do to the other. They were enemies, and the one thing they had in common was the one thing that would cause them to rip each other apart. They had led separate lives until this very moment. When they heard the scream come from the woods, that imaginary line holding them steady pulled them together even tighter. Their anger at one another was pushed aside and they knew working together was the only option to protect the one they love. Jacob and Alec looked back at each other for a brief moment. Finally Jacob barked at Alec and ran to the opening followed by Quil and Embry. Alec ran after them and took it as a sign of peace...for now.

**OoOoO**

"Why do you want him so much dog? Why can't you let him be happy with me?" Nessie snarled as she kicked Leah away from her.

Leah snarled and stood back up. Her fur was matted with mud and leaves. Her eyes burned from the dirt that Nessie threw in them earlier. She was panting hard and she was tired. But no matter what, she wasn't going to let Nessie get away. Leah worked hard, putting blood, sweat and tears into the heartache she would feel every time she patrolled for Jacob, while he would lavish Nessie with love and attention for years. She patrolled twice or three times in a day so Jacob could be with her and the Cullen family. Leah was tired of being pushed behind everyone so she could be focused on last. Now she was put first. Leah knows her worth and no stuck up vamp was going to tell her different. Be happy with her? Nessie? If he were happy, then he never would have come back to La Push. She had her Alpha admitting his love for her, and Alec who she knew she cared for but wasn't sure if she was ready to unlock that box of emotion.

Leah wasn't giving up on her new life for anyone and she sure as hell wasn't going to go through life watching her back from angry ex-girlfriends!

Leah phased and stood in front of Nessie completely bare except for the red blood dripping down her shoulder from the scratch Nessie gave her only moments ago. There was no pain etched on her tanned face and it caused Nessie to re-think her action in attacking. Seth entered the clearing but came to a stop when Leah raised her hand in silent demand not to move. Seth sat on his haunches and growled low in his throat at Nessie who spared him a brief glance before turning her attention back to Leah.

Leah stared Nessie down, not even daring to blink.

"Nessie, Jacob is a big boy and can make his own decisions, if he wants to go with you then by all means you can have each other! I'm not going to stand in his way or hold him back from what he wants...not like you." Leah added softy.

Nessie straightened her stance and stiffened at the accusation. Leah waited, and watched in surprise as Nessie's face returned to that of an original heartbroken teenager. She watched as a tear slid down the girls pale face and moistened the top of her white blouse. Leah looked around, her eyes trying to land on anything but the crying vampire. She heard the sniffle and her eyes snapped back to Nessie's in shock. This girl was acting like Leah just placed her in time out.

"The way he looks at you isn't fair. I'm his imprint!" Nessie moans out while placing her hand on her chest in reference to herself. "He should look at me that way..."

Nessie's words died out slowly and it just became mumbling by the time they reach Leah's ears. Leah opened her arms, not to apologize, but to tell Nessie it would be okay. Instead Nessie ran into her open arms taking that as invitation to cry on her shoulder. Leah thought vampires had to be more emotional than human ones. Just moments ago, this girl was trying to kill her. Leah looked over Nessie's shoulder at Seth who cocked his head in confusion at the complete turn around. Leah awkwardly patted her hair, and sighed with relief when she saw Jacob and Alec cut through the trees. All three wolves including Seth just stared at the two of them embracing awkwardly, It was far from what they were expecting after they heard Nessie scream from the forest. Alec followed behind them and stopped dead in his tracks not sure if the girl was still going to attack Leah. This was an odd situation for everyone.

Embry left the quiet group and came back around behind Leah with clothes hanging from his mouth. Leah pulled herself away from Nessie and pulled the shorts and t-shirt on. The shorts obviously belonged to Embry because she had to pull the drawstring supper tight to keep them from falling.

Leah pushed Nessie away and held her at arms length. Her head down and tears continuing to splash the ground in front of her. Leah took a deep breath and did the one thing she never wanted to do, she spared the teenage vampires feelings.

"Go home Nessie, and fall in love with someone who is given the choice to love you back." Leah whispers in her ear.

At the same moment Jasper, Edward and Bella flew through the trees stopping inches away from Nessie, Edward ran through what just happened from everyone's mind and grimaced a thank you before picking his daughter up in his arms and turning back. The wolves and Alec watched as the Cullen's left with their heartbroken angel and hoped to god that hell freezes over before they ever have to deal with them again.

Embry's sweater fell off of Leah's shoulder and all the wolves except Jacob who was the only one staring in rapt fascination at the exposed skin grimaced and whined. She watched as they turned away and Jacob walked up to her. He nuzzled her bare shoulder and inhaled her scent. Leah stood frozen and turned away from his pushing. Jacob cried low in his throat. Leah looked past him at Alec; Jacob followed her direction and growled. Alec being respectful held his hands up in peace.

"I'll give you some time." He said and turned in the direction of the wolves and followed them back to the Clearwater house.

Jacob phased back to human and cared less about his nudity and more about Leah's sudden withdraw. He walked over to her and touched her elbow.

"Leah..." He whispered.

"No more Jacob, I can't take any more." Leah said to him while she faced the tree.

"Any more what?" He asked confused.

Leah turned to face him, trying to focus on his face instead of anywhere else. A small blush covered her cheeks and travelled down her neck underneath the hoodie Embry gave her. Jacob grinned at her facial expression and walked closer. She put her hand up between them and placed it on his chest. Instead of pushing him away, it made them both shiver from the skin-to-skin contact.

"Any. More. What?" He asked again in a deep whisper and more slowly to try and get her attention again.

Leah looked from where her hand was placed on his chest and slowly traveled up his neck, past his lips, over his nose and finally to his deep chocolate brown eyes. She was speechless for a moment, not daring to speak or breath for fear he would just disappear. Her mind told her to leave him, he was nothing but heartache and she would always believe he still cared for Nessie more than he could ever care for her. That reminder was enough to pull her out of her daze and realize where she was again.

She stepped away from his heat, "I can't be second best any more."

Jacob frowned at her words and her removal of her hand on his chest. It didn't make any sense. Only moments ago they were starting over, beginning fresh. Now suddenly she wanted to take everything back? Jacob was confused, he could have sworn that she was with him a full 100 percent. Did she come to realize she had feelings for Alec once she saw him? That thought made Jacob's face darken.

"It's Alec isn't it?" he asked.

Leah looked at him as if she couldn't fathom how he had a brain, "Did you not hear what I just said?" she questioned back.

"I heard, so its Alec then, right?" Jacob said getting more annoyed at her annoyance with him.

Leah let out an exasperated breath and threw her hands up in the air in frustration. She couldn't believe the man in charge of the packs future and the tribes present was this hard headed.

"No, it's not Alec! It's you!" she yelled at him, hoping the ideas of raising her voice will pierce his thick skull.

"Me? What did I do?" Jacob asked pointing to himself confused.

"You told me to stand down! You all but asked me not to hurt Nessie, even after she had already hurt me!" Leah cried to him. She emphasized the last part by pointing to the dark red spot on her shoulder where Nessie drew blood earlier with her nails. The dark blood seeped through the hoodie and now stained the top right corner, causing Jacob to freeze at the sight.

Jacob watched as the small tear made its way from her left eye down her cheek to her chin. If Jacob were honest with himself, he would know he's never seen so many tears from Leah Clearwater in all his life than he's seen in the past two days.

"You put her first again Jacob...you will always put _her_ first."

Jacob was about to say something, anything to make her look at him again like she did moments earlier before all the drama happened. But he knew turning back time was nearly as impossible as it was wishing upon a star for sunshine everyday in La Push.

"My intention wasn't putting her first, it was protecting La Push." Jacob said softly, hoping she would listen and see reason.

Leah didn't move or say anything, so Jacob took it as a sign to continue. "Yes I care for Nessie, but not nearly as much as I love you. Leah what do I have to do to make you see, I'm devoted to you and only you?"

Leah spun around on her heal to face him once again, "To me? Your devoted to me?" She let out a short laugh as if the notion was a joke. "Who did you turn away from that night of the wedding? Or the night in the forest when nothing was standing in our way? Who did you leave to rot in that vampire basement?"

Her questions became louder with each step she took towards him. Jacob held his hands up in surrender backing away from the furious she wolf. He noticed the sweat beading on her brow, her shoulders and hands shaking from the emotion she was belting out at him.

"I didn't know you were taken when I left!" Jacob tried to reason.

Leah continued her rampage, "But you still left! You didn't even fight for me! And just now you insisted I stand down and disregarded the threat because she was your stupid imprint!"

Leah gasped in air after her angry tirade and clutched at her chest taking deep breaths trying to control the shaking that had spread through her entire body. The hurt and pain that was lodged so deep was now overflowing and all she could do was let it flow. The wall that had been holding everything in had cracked under pressure and now was completely non-existent.

The two wolves that had so recently reconciled were now torn asunder once again. The doubt and mistrust was to overwhelming to be pushed aside now, it was let out of the box and was now wedging itself in the ever growing gap between them.

**OoOoO**

The shadows concealed him very well. The wolves were within hearing distance but he was still far enough for them not to pick up on his scent. He listened to the She wolfs argument and watched with a grin upon his face as she walked away from the now deflated and miserable Alpha. Divide and conquer is his sweetest victory.

A haunting laugh echoed through the woods, but the two wolves walking in opposite directions were to caught-up in their own minds to pay it any heed. A mistake they would come to regret.

**OoOoO**

**This was a complete re-write of the original chapter I planned on exposing. I'm happier with this one but it was a challenge because there was so much angst and drama going on with more than the two main characters. Sorry about the slow update my avid readers. Your patience is much appreciated!**

**Anywho, please review!**

**~Smo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Please Leah, I need you." Jacob whispered in her ear.

Leah closed her eyes tightly wanting to believe in the words he said. She could feel the warmth from his breath travel over her shoulder. The wind carried his scent up to her nose making her sigh in contentment as she literally breathed him in. Why was it so hard for her to accept what he was saying? Why did she want to curl up in a ball on his lap and just let him hold her forever? This was not the Leah that she knew herself to be. The Leah she knew was strong and determined to face anything life threw at her. The Leah that didn't take anything from anyone, not Sam, not Emily, not her mother or the rest of the pack, and certainly not Jacob Black. She didn't need him to make herself feel wanted.

Yet why at this very moment did she reach up to his face and step up on her toes so her lips could reach his? Why did she pull his face slightly to the left so he could deepen the kiss just like she likes and moan in pleasure, as she tasted the sweetness of his mouth? Leah felt his hands travel down her back to cup her backside and press her against him. It was his turn to moan in ecstasy.

He broke away and travelled down her neck pecking smaller kisses around her pulse and shoulder. Leah looked up and tried to catch her breath.

"Jacob, wait, we need to think about this." Leah said breathlessly. Why was she talking like that? She sounded like some movie starlet from the 1930's getting kissed for the first time.

"Why do you keep calling me Jacob?"

Leah pushed away from his chest and looked up. Standing where Jacob was an only moment earlier was Alec. But it couldn't be Alec. She knew it wasn't Alec because he didn't smell. Of course she's gotten used to the sweet scent that he gave off, but it was only bearable because of his half human self. The scent was lighter than a normal vampire but she could still usually smell him before he walked into the same room as her. Being this close she should be able to get some kind of scent off of him.

"Alec, what are you doing?" Leah asked, more confused than ever, she could have sworn Jacob was in her arms. In fact the heat from his body still lingered. However it was cooling faster because of the coldness of Alec.

He leaned down and began to nibble on her ear, "Is it not apparent? I'm loving you."

This wasn't right, none of it was. She could feel the coldness in her body that had nothing to do with the icy flesh of her partner. Leah reached up and wound her arms around his neck and pulled him down closer. His face turned and she hesitated for a brief second before closing her eyes and kissing him. She felt...felt...nothing. She felt like she was kissing a good friend, not a lover, and that it was wrong, so, so wrong. Pulling away she whipped her head to the side so he couldn't see her face.

In her head she knew Alec was a safe and right choice for her, but her heart and her body told her differently. She really wanted to feel something, but all she carried was gratitude for the man before her.

"I'm sorry Alec, but I can't love you like that." Leah whispered, a tear sliding down her face. She wanted to be safe and normal and she felt a semblance of that feeling when she was with Alec. But the connection with Jacob couldn't be ignored. Her body, her mind and her heart screamed for the Alpha.

"Why are you calling me Alec?"

Leah whipped her head back to the man and pushed herself away. What the hell was going on? Are they messing with her? Honestly, she didn't think she could take any more mind games. her heart couldn't handle the tug of war her head put it through. Jacob looked angry and hurt at the name of another man, but it was only moments before she said his name and was standing with Alec.

"I broke the imprint for you, do you know what it felt like? A tearing inside my body leaving me in agony for hours. I pushed through it to get to you that day. I wouldn't allow myself to rest. Afraid that I would let you down, and still I haven't done enough. What do you want from me!" Jacob asked. She could see his jaw clench and unclench from the stress he was obviously under. She had done this to him? She made him this miserable?

"I'm sorry." Leah whispered, barely audible thanks to the wind picking up.

Jacob shook his head and turned around leaving her standing alone.

"Jacob wait!" She said reaching out for him. But every time she attempted to take a step forward, her legs were like concrete and refused to move to her will.

The wind seemed to be worst now as it picked her hair up and blew it across her face, along with the sand. She hadn't noticed until now that they were standing on La Push beach. The sand was making it harder and harder for her to see his retreating back.

Again she tried to call out to him, to move away from the spot she was in. Instead the wind had picked up even more and it now seemed as if a sand storm had moved in.

"Jacob, come back, please, come back!"

The wind howled.

"Jacob!"

**OoOoO**

"Leah!"

"Jacob!" Leah screamed as she sat up quickly in her bed covered in sweat. Her breath ragged, it took her a moment to realize where she was and that she had only been dreaming of her encounter with Jacob and Alec.

Leah turned and looked to the person who had called her name. Her brother Seth stood in the doorway looking at her as if she recently grew two heads.

"No, I'm Seth."

"No shit Sherlock." Leah replied rolling her eyes at her brother's sarcasm. She fell back in the bed and immediately sat back up and looked behind her. The sheets were completely soaked from her sweating. They would need to be washed. Getting up and pulling the sheet with her she dropped them on the floor and then turned back to her brother.

"Was there something you wanted?" she asked with one eyebrow raised with impatience.

Seth held his arms up in surrender, "Never mind ol' bossy one."

"Seriously Seth, what is it?"

"Nothing, I was just worried about you is all, I could tell you were having a nightmare again…Wanna talk about it?"

Leah sat on the edge of her bed and picked at the hem of her tank top, "Not really."

"Okay." Seth said and turned back towards the hallway.

"Well..."

Seth turned back and looked at his sister waiting for an answer. Torn between the love for his sibling and the love of Assassins Creed three gave him a look as if he were constipated.

Seth tried to hurry her along by waiving his arms together, "...well...?"

Leah looked back up at her little brother and he could see the tears welling up in her eyes. That stopped him in his tracks. One thing was for sure, his sister, Leah Clearwater never cried in front of him. Even when they were at their father's funeral, she didn't shed a tear as he wept like a baby. He heard her later on crying her eyes out in her room with the door shut. But as soon as he opened the door she was drying her face and was once again the strong big sister he's always known. In a way her strength gave him strength, to move on from the death of their father, to breakaway from Sam's pack, and to grow into a man who understood crying was not weakness, only a necessity from time to time.

Forgetting about the game he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed with her. He placed his hands on hers that rested in her lap and let her rest her head against his shoulder while silent tears ran down her cheeks onto his grey t-shirt.

"Have you told him?" Seth asked quietly.

She shook her head on his shoulder in answer. She didn't need to ask what he was talking about, there was no use pretending around her brother. He always knew her best. It seemed when things were really hard. Her little brother acted more like a big brother. She was grateful for the turn around at times like these.

"Leah" Seth said her name softly to get her attention.

She raised her eyes up to his face as he pushed her hair gently behind one ear. He sighed as if thinking over his words and finally tilted his head offering her a reassuring smile.

"Go."

"Seth I can't-"

Seth grabbed her face in his hands before she could look away or finish her sentence.

"You can."

Leah looked away first and looked down at her hands. She tried to tell herself that going to Jacob and telling him how she felt was the wrong idea. They were horrible together. Neither one of them could get past the jealousy or hurt that they've felt at each other's hands. How can she trust him? He has an Imprint. Or at least he HAD and imprint. What was she to make of that relationship? Her dream only confused her more and yet it helped. She understood she couldn't live without him in her life. When he wasn't here she was in turmoil, as if she was caught up in a great storm she couldn't move away from. Only when Jacob or Alec was with her did she feel a sense of calmness. But with Jacob, there was an attraction and heat that she couldn't share with Alec.

"Maybe I can." she whispered, mostly to herself rather than to Seth.

"That's the Leah I know" Seth said with a grin and a shoulder bump.

**OoOoO**

It seemed telling Jacob was easier said than done. Leah would have to find him first. She checked the Black house and garage first. When there was nobody home she moved onto Quil's house and still there was no Jacob. Quil had mentioned Embry's place, but to avoid walking over there for nothing she gave him a call first only to hear what she expected. No Jacob. Had he gone back to the Cullen's?

That thought nearly brought her to her knees. Was there no light at the end of the tunnel? When was she going to get a break for the drama?

Walking back up to her own house, she barely made it to the front steps before Seth slammed the screen door open. Leah paused at the step, waiting for Seth to explain his action. But his face, set in the same way hers and their mothers would do when they had bad news to share. Running into the house she looked everywhere on the first floor. She wasn't sure what to expect. Maybe a bloody Jacob, a crying Jacob who came over to admit he was going back to Renesseme. What she didn't expect was the elders including Jacob's dad and Sam all in her living room looking grim.

"What happened?" Leah demanded.

She hadn't noticed Alec standing in the far corner of the living room where the sun can't touch until his hand moved forward handing out a sheet of paper towards Leah. She took a step forward and gently took the paper from him. Her eyes searched everyone's in the room, silently telling them to explain to her what was going on, but everyone but Alec refused to meet her gaze.

Slowly looking down she lifted the paper to realize it was a note of some sort. As she began reading the blood drained from her face leaving her with the coldness she hasn't felt since her days and nights in the basement of the half bloods.

_My dearest Leah,_

_Our time spent together wasn't nearly enough for me. I long to understand the allure you hold over my dear brother, for it must be something powerful to have him betray his family for. I feel this is the only way to gain your attention, for if I knocked on your door I would be turned away. To avoid that hassle I took the pleasure of acquiring a certain Alpha you are charged to protect as Beta of his pack. Now understand I don't wish to cause anyone any harm, I only request a moment of your time, alone. In exchange for the time you sacrifice, your dearly loved Alpha will be set free. Also be aware if I sense my backstabbing brother or any of your furry pack-mates I will be forced to sever the head from your alpha and this deal for a safe exchange will be null and void. I will await your presence at the same home you spent that lovely vacation in our basement for a time. Until then..._

_Your truly,_

_Nahule_

**OoOoO**

**~I know it has been ages since I updated this story, just so much has happened that I could never find the time. I apologize to all the readers and I'm eternally grateful to those who stand by me and continue to read this fanfic. I knew where I wanted to go with this story, but when I came back and re-read my previous chapters I was appalled at all the mistakes. I hope to go forward with this story on a better leg and hope you (the readers) are happy with the way it goes. **

**Of course I can't say too much, but like always I love twist and turns! **

**(Wink, Wink)**

**Anywho Review!**

**~Smo**


End file.
